


Le Journal De Loki

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Parce que la seule façon que Loki a trouvé de ne pas devenir dingue est de tenir un journal. Parce que Clint lui casse les couilles avec ses gosses. Parce que le flirt avec Stark c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Parce que Natasha ne peut pas tout entendre. Parce que Wade l'exaspère. Parce qu'il aime trop son boulot, et les muffins. Parce que, malgré tout, il est un dieu(pathétique).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, je publie sur Fanfiction sous le pseudo xNJx mais étant donné les caprices du site ces derniers temps je me tourne de plus en plus vers AO3 que j'apprécie énormément ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, et je publierai toutes mes fics petit par petit ! Bonne lecture !

Lundi : 9h00 :J'ai dormi tout le week end. Toujours aussi crevé. Il est 9h00. J'ai entraînement à 11h00 à la base avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Arrive toujours pas à croire, à imaginer, être un Avengers. Thor me gave avec ça. 

13h00 : Entraînement fini. Je dois retourner au travail dans une heure. J'aime mon travail, bibliothécaire. Fury dit que c'est bien, que je suis bien inséré dans la société. Je crois surtout que c'est parce qu'il a peur que je redevienne comme avant. Mais pas moyen, j'aime cette vie. Spidey passe me voir tous les après midi pour emprunter des bouquins. Je l'aime bien ce petit. Il est aussi à l'aise que moi avec les autres. 

21h00 : Stark propose une soirée dvd. On va encore regarder Star Wars. Ah, petite précision. Stark et moi on flirte. C'est bon « enfant », si on veut. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. 

22h00 : Finalement on regarde Mad Max. Une heure pour trouver un compromis, ça fait peur. Surtout dans une équipe. 

22h10 : Je rêve où Stark vient de s'asseoir volontairement à côté de moi -après avoir bousculé Clint. 

22h15 : Oh putain. Sa main. Sur ma cuisse, oh la la(t'es stupide Loki)(t'es un dieu ou bien?)

23h00 : Trouver le prétexte que je suis fatigué pour me lever et aller me coucher. De toute façon, la moitié de l'équipe dort sur le canapé. Et Peter a cours demain. 

…

Mardi:01h26 : J'arrive pas à dormir. Repense à la main de Stark sur ma cuisse. C'est idiot. Ce n'est que du flirt, je le jure. Allez. On dort maintenant. 

02h03:Bon. Pas sommeil. Alors me lève et vais grignoter. 

02h12 : Devinez qui se trouve dans la cuisine. 

02h59 : De retour dans mon lit. Parler avec Stark presque une heure. Tension sexuelle au maximum et allusions à peines voilées de Stark. Nat va pas y croire. 

03h00 : Oublié de préciser que Nat est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Imaginez que nous étions ennemis avant. Ha ha. 

08h00:Tout raconté à Nat. Elle a tiré une conclusion sûrement trop hâtive;Stark te veut dans son lit. Erm, bref. 

12h19 : Stark a les cheveux en pagaille et se balade torse nu dans le salon. 

12h22 : Etat d'urgence. Besoin d'un muffin. 

12h23 : Je vais grossir. 

12h25 : Stark va le remarquer ?(pathétique) 

13h10 : Je dévore mon muffin, en route pour la bibli. 

13h25:Croiser Peter dans le métro. Il a réussi son contrôle de maths. Me dit qu'il viendra me voir dans l'après midi. 

14h36 :Pas grand monde à la bibli. 

16h06 : Purée. Stark est venu avec Peter. 

18h18:Ils viennent tout juste de partir. Peter a encore emporté une montagne de bouquin, et Stark arrêtait pas de me fixer. 

18h34:Darcy -qui travaille avec moi à temps partiel à la bibli- me demande si elle pourrait lire mon journal. 

20h45:Sorti plus tôt. Putain il pleut.

20h51 : Non de non de non de non. 

20h52 : Stark est appuyé contre sa voiture et m'attend. Il sourit en plus, ce crétin. 

20h55 :Pourquoi il rigole ? Ah, mes cheveux bouclent. Forcément. 

21h03 :La voiture de Stark est un tel luxe. Je devrais rentrer pour me reposer. Entraînement très tôt demain matin, mais travaille pas le mercredi, youhou. 

21h30 :Stark m'a fait découvrir un endroit merveilleux en dehors de la ville. 

21h35:On est resté trop longtemps silencieux pour Stark qui s'est mis à parler. J'aime le silence, je m'en fiche. 

22h01:Rentrés à la Tour. Dans l'ascenseur, Stark me sourit et repousse des mèches de mon front. J'ai soif. 

…

Mercredi : 6h30 : On est tous en route pour aller s'entraîner. J'ai trop bien dormi(mystère?). Steve déambule devant nous avec sa tenue moulante. Stark dort sur l'épaule de Bruce qui se plaint à Nat. 

10h30:Simulation d'attaque terminée. Fury a inventé le concept du classement. Ca comprend le nombre de « tués » et les compétences. Je veux pas dire mais j'ai fini deuxième. Derrière Spidey. Il est jeune, c'est pour ça. 

12h15 :Stark s'installe à côté de moi, me pique un bout de mon muffin trois chocos et murmure que je dois être aussi bon et aussi moelleux qu'un muffin à force d'en manger. 

13h09 :Bien décidé à faire le ménage, et à ranger mon étage. Changement des draps -maintenant vert et doré. Tableaux accrochés dans le salon et livres bien rangés dans la bibliothèque. 

15h32 : Clint me supplie de garder ses gosses ce week end pour qu'il puisse sortir avec sa bonne femme. On s'en fou que moi je veuille sortir ? 

16h03 : Finir par accepter pour avoir la paix. Je vous jure, je vais le tuer un jour. 

18h10 : Rentrer des courses -stock de muffin ok!- pour trouver Stark à mon étage. Il mate mes bouquins et sourit en me voyant. 

18h12:Dire que j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes alors que j'ai surtout besoin d'appeler Natasha. Elle me répond en rigolant. J'entends Bruce dire « te laisse pas faire » mais Nat rétorquer « tu me donneras tous les détails » avant d'ajouter « n'oublie pas la capote » et de raccrocher. 

18h21:Je suis toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain. 

18h25 : J'entends Stark entrer dans ma chambre et m'appeler. 

18h40 :Finalement j'ai pris une douche(pour me calmer)(pathétique). Stark caresse mes cheveux trempés et me retire mon peignoir. Je. Décède. 

22h58:Oh. Trois. PUTAIN. D'orgasmes. 

23h02:Stark est dans la salle de bain. Moi suis nu sous les draps vert et doré. Besoin d'un muffin. 

23h10 : Faire semblant de dormir quand Stark revient. Je sens ses lèvres sur mon front et il marmonne : « encore plus délicieux qu'un muffin ».

23h13:Je rêve ou il vient de se rhabiller et de partir ?

23h25 :Connard de Stark. 

…

Jeudi:10h52:Putain, j'ai la tête dans le cul. 

11h08:Nat m'invite à déjeuner dehors avant le boulot. Elle me laisse cracher sur le dos de Stark, elle m'écoute. Tout ça, c'était juste pour un soir. « T'aurais du le savoir » qu'elle me dit. Oui. C'est vrai. 

12h26:Nat retourne à la Tour. Je croise Wade dans le métro qui me demande -me harcèle pour- le numéro de Peter. Non mais non. Je ne suis pas coopératif aujourd'hui(connard de Stark). 

13h18:Je m'arrête dans une boutique de vêtements pour me changer les idées avant le travail. 

13h48:Deux pulls, un jean, trois chemises et une paire de Converse plus tard, je sors de la boutique. Je vais être en retard !!!

14h13:Viens juste d'arriver au boulot. Personne semble avoir remarqué mon retard. 

22h38:Me suis arrêté boire un verre avec Darcy. Elle doit trouver un appart parce que Thor veut emménager avec Jane. Et, je cite : « les murs tremblent quand ils baisent ». Beurk. Non merci pour l'image, je vais en faire des cauchemars. 

…

Vendredi:01h53:Rentrer complètement bourré à la Tour. M'en branle. 

01h58:Putain, pourquoi faut-il que je me trompe d'étage et que je tombe sur Stark ? 

02h13:Stark me dévore comme un muffin sur la table de la cuisine. Huuuummmm. Si j'arrive à marcher demain, ce sera un miracle. 

08h26:Hygiène de vie déplorable. A améliorer. Où est donc passé le dieu ? Clint me rappelle que je garde ses gosses ce week end. Sans blague, j'avais oublié que mon week end était gâché, merci Clint. J'ai mal au crâne. 

08h27:Aoutch. Et dans le bas du dos. 

21h22:Journée banale. Vais me coucher après avoir dévoré trois muffins. 

…

Samedi:10:13 : La maison de Clint et Laura est adorable. Sauf que des jouets traînent, aïe, partout. Vous avez déjà marché sur un putain de Lego ? Ca nique. 

10h51:Voilà les deux partis après que Laura m'ait dit les numéros où les joindre, les trucs auxquels faut faire gaffe, et bla bla bla. Elle doit oublier que je suis un dieu. Moi aussi j'oublie, parfois(pathétique). 

13h24 : J'ai l'impression de me battre contre Thanos rien qu'en donnant à manger aux gosses de Clint. 

14h01:Oh, mais c'est tonton Thor et tata Jane, ou quelque chose comme ça. Super, je vais pouvoir aller prendre un bain. 

16h12:Du coloriage. Je fais du coloriage avec des gosses qui braillent et sautent partout pendant que Clint et Laura s'amusent, que Nat et Bruce sont en week end, que Thor et Jane emménagent ensemble, que Darcy bosse(c'est mieux je vous assure), que Steve fait des pompes(j'en suis sûr à 99%) et que Stark...Il est sûrement avec une fille. M'en fiche(connard de Stark).

21h30:Les gosses sont crevés alors c'est l'heure du dodo pour eux. Moi, beh je vais rester là comme un con va. 

22h41:J'ai pu terminer le dernier Douglas Kennedy, au moins. 

22h49:Je me sens seul. Ne pas appeler Stark, ne pas appeler Stark, ne pas...Oh et puis zut. 

23h48:Viens juste de raccrocher. Stark est aussi doué pour le sexe au téléphone. Je suis pathétique. 

…

Dimanche:06h45:Ces gosses sont des piles électriques. 

08h11:Aujourd'hui journée au parc et McDonald's pour avoir la paix, youhou. 

15h02 : Ils jouent dans le salon et moi je suis obligé de nettoyer toute leurs conneries. 

16h24:J'ai de la peinture pleins les cheveux. J'aime les enfants, c'est fou(rire exaspéré). 

19h30:Enfin de retour à la Tour avec la paix, la liberté et tout et tout. Ah, muffin et un bain. 

19h42:Devinez avec qui je prends un bain. 

19h53:Correction;devinez avec qui je baise dans un bain ?

21h59:Stark fume après le sexe, et il boit du whisky. Il est si...

22h26:On était reparti pour un round. Je devrais peut être lui parler un peu. Tout ceci, ça ne nous mène à rien...

22h45:Stark me demande à quoi je pense. Je dis : « A nous. » Il fronce les sourcils et se lève. Je lui demande, « quoi ? », il dit « j'ai, euh, un truc à faire. ». Ok. D'accord.

23h31:J'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Demain est un autre jour, Loki, tu verras. 

…

A suivre. 

…


	2. Chapter 2

…

Note pour moi-même : Trouver de quoi s'occuper en fin de semaine afin que, a) Clint ne m'emmerde pas avec ses gosses, b) je ne sois pas jaloux de Nat et Bruce, c)je puisse penser à autre chose qu'à Stark. Ca s'annonce mal parti. 

Note pour moi-même(bis) : On dit que quand c'est la merde, ça peut pas être pire. Vraiment ? Qui est le Midgardien qui a inventé ce proverbe pourri que je le bute.(non je ne retombe pas dans ma folie, non. Il s'agit juste d'une crise de nerfs). 

...

Lundi : 07h02 : Anthony Edward Stark m'évite à la base. Je file à l'entraînement. Me défouler(étriper quelqu'un).

07h11 : Clint arrive en retard et explique qu'un de ses gosses est malade. Il me fixe. Quoi putain ? Pourquoi moi ? Va te faire, bien cordialement, foutre œil de vrai con. 

08h26:Je suis tellement pas d'humeur. Il faut que j'aille boire un verre(pathétique). 

09h38:Trouver la solution à ses problèmes en regardant Steve s'entraîner avec Nat. La solution est la suivante(pas rigoler), me trouver un autre Stark. 

10h15:Je complimente Steve pour sa performance et, ok, c'est maladroit-déséspéré-je-m'en-branle, lui tâter les muscles en lui fourrant, par la même occasion, mon numéro dans la main.(pathétique donc). 

10h32:Nat a tout vu. Elle me dit en rigolant que Stark aussi. Ha ha(connard de Stark). 

11h36:Croise Steve dans l'ascenseur de la Tour. Me dit que je me suis bien battu contre Stark à l'entraînement. Je souris. Si il savait...

13h18:Après avoir mangé salade et muffin myrtilles, file au boulot. 

14h02:Viens à peine de commencer qu'un ado vient déjà me demander timidement conseil pour ouvrage manquant dans rayon. 

14h32:Nom d'un chien. Clint et ses gosses. Ici. Sortie éducative, qu'il me dit. L'arrêt cérébral est proche. Je crois pas qu'il sachent lire. Bibliothèque = silence. 

16h06:De nouveau calme. Très calme. Trop calme. Tiens, un sms(ouf). Steve me demande si on peut aller boire un verre. 

16h08:Répondre « oui » trop rapidement.

16h52:Darcy lit mes messages par dessus mon épaule. Je vais l'étriper. 

17h09:Appeler Nat pour tout lui dire, mais elle est occupée à chercher une robe séduisante pour son anniv avec Bruce(je raccroche en marmonnant qu'elle a pas besoin de chercher, qu'un sac poubelle serait séduisant sur elle). 

17h11:Je me sens seul. Appeler Stark ?

17h13:Appeler Steve ? 

17h14:Appeler Steve. 

20h58:Steve m'attend devant bibliothèque. A-do-ra-ble. Pas comme Stark(connard de Stark). 

22h45:Rentrer du verre. On a aussi mangé dans petit bar-resto sympa. Connais Steve un peu mieux. Intelligent et sympa. Attentionné, aussi.

23h10:Douche rapide prise. Muffin dévoré. Installé dans lit avec bon bouquin(Paul Auster) et thé lait caramel. 

23h12:Message de Steve, « bonne nuit ». 

…

Mardi:07h00:Tellement bien dormi. Aller faire un jogging dans Central Park pour être bien réveillé. 

07h30:Steve a commencé jogging depuis 06h00. Je crois qu'il a remarqué que je louchais sur ses épaules parfaites, son torse et, je vous parle même pas du reste. 

08h20:On rentre ensemble après avoir petit-déjeuné muffin pommes(Steve sait que j'aime bien) et café au lait. 

09h21:Discussion sur bouquins et culture terminée. Connais plus encore Steve. On a des goûts en commun, genre Daft Punk. Ca fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Nat et pas parler de problèmes récurrents. 

09h36:Steve lit Marc Levy dans salon. OMG. 

10h11:Smoothie avec Nat dans la cuisine. Je suis jaloux. Elle nage dans le bonheur(aurais du choisir Bruce avant elle)

10h28:Oh! Une femme portant chemise bleue de Stark a traversé le salon pour prendre à manger dans cuisine et est repartie(connard de connard de putain de connard de Stark)(non je ne suis pas jaloux). 

10h36:Stark a du la virer car il est seul. Il s'installe à notre table pour prendre un café. Me regarde même pas. Vais devoir parler avec lui. Du moins, c'est ce que Nat me conseille de faire. 

10h51:Diable, comment Wade Wilson a t-il réussi à entrer dans la Tour ? Ah, venu voir Spidey. 

11h12:Décidé à discuter avec Stark. Mettre les choses au clair. L'insulter, aussi. 

11h14:Stark dans sa cuisine en train de passer un truc métallique(on dirait un bout d'armure) tout brûlant sous eau du robinet. Lève les yeux en me voyant. Est-ce un sourire ? 

11h22:On est debout l'un en face de l'autre. Silence dans la cuisine(pathétique). 

11h30:J'ai terminé mon monologue sur « t'es qu'un connard mais je t'apprécie hein, et puis te fais pas d'idées, je veux rien de toi. »

11h31:La réponse de Stark est une question hors sujet. Est-ce que je sors avec Steve ? Hausser les épaules pour...je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas putain. 

11h43:Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Allongé sur le comptoir, Stark entre mes cuisses. C'est si,hum,bon. 

12h30:Quatre muffins dévorés. Toujours une bonne chose après une bonne dose de sexe(et de très bonne qualités).

13h18:Steve m'a proposé de prendre métro avec lui. Il parle mais moi je repense trop à Stark entre mes cuisses, pendant que je touchais le septième ciel, tête renversée en arrière. 

16h30:Pause muffin avec Darcy. Retourne courir demain matin 6h00 avec Steve pour perdre graisse accumulée par muffin. Puis journée à Asgard. Et faire magie pour se défouler. 

18h18:Darcy me montre photos de son futur appart. Pas mal. Me dit que je devrais y songer, parfois. 

18h32 :Clint, Peter et Wade sont là. Clint cherche des contes pour enfants. Peter cherche répulsif pour Wilson, mais ce dernier a trouvé bouquins érotiques. Qu'on m'achève. 

20h11:Message de Steve, « je viens te chercher ? »

20h12:Message de Stark, « je viens te chercher ? »

20h15:Solution trouvée, je rentre seul. Prétexte, plus de batterie sur portable. 

21h03:Ok. Steve et Stark devant bibli. Prendre un autre chemin et rentrer à la Tour seul. Il pleut. Besoin d'un muffin. 

21h16:Appels manqués, 8. 6 de Stark. 2 de Steve. 

21h45:Steve cuisine. Lui explique que Darcy voulait faire un détour et que j'avais plus de batterie. Après tout, suis le dieu du mensonge. 

22h20:Jamais mangé d'aussi bonnes pâtes. Confirm RDV à 6h00 pour jogging avec Steve. 

22h28:Epuisé. Vais prendre douche rapide puis me coucher. 

22h30:Stark est sur mon lit. 

22h30-bis:Précision : il est nu. 

23h05:Stark et moi partageons une cigarette-d'après-baise. Et quelle baise. Ou plutôt, quelles baises. 

23h13:Dans la douche, tête dans la main, cheveux en bordel. Puis Stark me rejoint. 

23h49:Stark est déchaîné ce soir, ou quoi ? Serait-ce, jalousie ? Désir ? Adieux charnels ? Aucune idée en fait. 

23h59:Enfin dans lit. Devinez quoi. Stark toujours dans mon lit, aussi. 

…

Mercredi:05:55:Forcément, avec les conneries d'hier soir, du mal à me réveiller à heure prévue(5h30) pour arriver bien à l'heure et bien préparé. Là, encore dans lit, collé contre torse de Stark, tête dans cou(son odeur, omg) et jambes emmêlées. Ah, et nus, nous sommes nus. 

06h04:Me suis jamais préparé aussi vite. Mais j'ai une tête... Et je suis crevé. Stark a pas voulu que je quitte le lit. Avait d'autres plans pour moi ce matin(sexe, baise, sexe et faire l'amour). 

06h59:Putain, j'suis déjà mort.

07h18:Steve termine son tour et me rejoint sur banc de Central Park. J'ai mal partout(pas seulement à cause du sport)(ou autre type de sport, à voir). 

07h25:Steve remarque que je le mate s'étirer. Devrais pas, devrais pas. Quoi que. Pourquoi pas ? 

07h28:Steve s'installe à côté de moi sur le banc et me dit que c'est rien, qu'on peut recommencer plus tard. A-do-rable. 

07h45:Toujours sur le même banc à discuter. Et puis, oh, oh, oh. 

07h47:Steve pose ses lèvres pour la deuxième fois sur les miennes. Me sourit et m'invite à petit-déjeuner. 

08h59:De retour à la Tour. Steve me souhaite de passer bonne journée sur Asgard. Retourne dans ma chambre avec appréhension. Pff. Quelle appréhension ? A quoi je m'attendais ? Stark est plus là(connard de Stark). 

21h48:Journée sur Asgard super. Ai croisé Thor et Jane. Fandral, aussi. Sleipnir va bien aussi. Quelle belle journée. 

22h02:Avant d'aller dormir, passer voir Steve. 

22h04:Steve m'ouvre en souriant. Il porte pantalon trop sexy sur lui. 

22h25:Steve me laisse lui raconter ma journée. Sleipnir. Thor et Jane. Magie pratiquée. Endroits visités. Puis se penche pour m'embrasser. Sais vraiment pas quoi penser. Ai surtout l'impression de pas maîtriser ma putain de vie. 

23h26:Me réveille en sursaut dans les bras de Steve sur son canapé. Il regarde un film de Chaplin à la TV. Je lui dit : « désolé de m'être endormi, ». Il sourit et s'allonge de façon à ce que je puisse m'endormir aussi. « Bonne nuit, » qu'il me dit. 

…

Jeudi:10h30:Waouh, grasse mat'. Ca fait du bien. Besoin d'une douche. Et d'un muffin. 

11h45:Stark est en pleine discussion avec Nat et Bruce. Quand il me voit entrer dans la cuisine, les salue et s'approche. « Ca va ? » qu'il me dit. Tu sais quoi, crétin, je sais pas. Je hausse simplement les épaules et vais chercher un muffin framboises. 

11h48 :Pourquoi je peux pas mourir en paix ? Stark me suis jusqu'à mon étage et me propose RDV ce soir. Énervé, irrité, frustré, je sais pas, mais je refuse en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur et en claquant la porte. 

16h48:Darcy voit mon air dépité. Me dit que je peux pleurer sur son épaule. Ou baver sur le dos d'un amant pas sympa. Ou quoi que ce soit. Je crois surtout qu'elle veux des ragots. 

19h52:Cherche projet pour ce week end. Je me sens seul. Message de Clint, « entraînement demain matin, 08h00 pile ». 

21h15:Rentrer du boulot et trouver cuisine nettoyée et repas dressé sur table bien décorée. Me sens moins seul. 

21h18:Rester debout comme un crétin devant cadre parfait-idyllique-invraisemblable et sentir Steve m'enlacer par derrière. Ce soir, me laisser aller. Ce soir, oublier Stark. Ce soir, tourner une page. 

22h05;Manger tranquillement bon repas, discuter de tout, de n'importe quoi, sans gêne, sans blanc affreux et écouter avec grand intérêt, tout en étant écouter. Ce doit être un rêve. Hygiène de vie moins déplorable, soudainement. 

22h21:Steve Rogers est une espèce humain développée à lui seul. Il cuisine, fait le ménage, fait la putain de vaisselle(que je déteste faire) et m'écoute. Ne pense pas qu'à sexe(même si je suis pas mieux de ce côté ci).

22h38:Me demande ce que je fais ce week end. Aucune idée, nom d'un chien. 

22h49:Steve va voir un match de basket avec un ami ce week end. Il s'agit de Sam Wilson. 

23h01:Steve m'embrasse. 

23h05:Mes mains sur ses épaules, et je l'embrasse(trop) désespérément. Puis le pousse jusqu'à la chambre. 

23h12:C'est si bon, à califourchon. (je deviens un poète du sexe, dis donc). 

23h35:Bon, c'était pas aussi « waouh » qu'avec Stark, mais, mais, mais(déjà oublier Stark, effacer l'individu de ma mémoire) vraiment bon. Steve dort directement après le sexe, cependant. Moi je fume une clope sur le balcon.

…

Vendredi:09h15:Simulation de bataille terminée. Classement, Steve 1er, Spidey 2ème, Stark 3ème. Je vous dis même pas combien j'ai terminé. Mais j'ai mal partout donc bonne excuse. 

09h50:Stark marche juste derrière moi en direction des douches. Les douches de la base. Je, je, je, sais pas quoi faire. 

10h01:Stark me dit qu'il sait pour moi et Steve. Que Captain a un sourire d'imbécile heureux et que ça veux dire « sexe », forcément. Je marmonne qu'on est pas tous comme lui, qu'on pense pas tout le temps qu'à ça. 

10h38:Je « prends » ma douche avec Stark. Ou plutôt Stark me prend dans une douche. Ne me jugez pas. 

11h11:Nat voit mon air dépité et programme une soirée spéciale rien que nous deux. Elle enverra Bruce voir un film avec Steve. 

15h03:Cherche toujours programme pour week end. 

17h02:Ma vie est tellement nulle. Tel désespoir. Me sens seul. Raah. Bon. Magasins, ciné et, euh, muffins. 

18h16:Non mais c'est quoi les horreurs au ciné ? 

19h25:Vais devoir me rabattre sur Vaiana et vais ressortir avec chanson atroce, comme « Libérée, délivrée » dans la tête pour au moins deux semaines. 

20h24:Faire une liste des avantages du célibat. Trouver surtout des inconvénients. 

20h35:Tout gommer et faire une liste de choses sur Steve. Et sur Stark. Aucune conclusion à en tirer, s'il vous plaît. 

22h30:Après avoir pleuré pendant une heure, je monte me coucher. Nat me fait gros câlin et me dit que demain est un autre jour. Ouais. Sans doute. 

…

Samedi:10h30:Arrive pas à croire que j'ai gâché la moitié de ma matinée à dormir. Bonnes résolutions à prendre. Tiens, ça va m'occuper. De toute façon, Steve parti. Stark dans un autre pays pour conférence de-je-ne-sais-quoi, Nat avec Bruce en amoureux, Clint avec femme et enfants, Spidey chez sa tante, Wade sûrement en train de le chercher, Darcy emménage, Thor et Jane sur Asgard. Donc, Loki, seul. Fait liste résolutions pour passer le temps. Je me sens seul, putain. 

14h48:Ca donne ça(ne pas rire, ne pas juger), arrêter de coucher avec deux hommes en même temps et choisir un de des deux, même si évident qu'un de des deux est BEAUCOUP mieux pour moi et ma santé mentale. Arrêter avec gavage muffin intempestif qui ne mène à rien. Reprendre le sport. Dormir plus. Passer plus de temps sur Asgard. Penser à chercher un appart. Sortir plus souvent avec Darcy. Apprendre à cuisiner autre choses que pâtes. C'est déjà pas mal. 

17h30:Wouahou, j'ai fait des folies. Acheter me fait du bien au moral. Mais pas à ma carte bleue, en tout cas. 

19h50:Séance pour Vaiana. Je sens le crash cérébral à la sortie. 

21h10:C'était cool franchement, sauf que je suis bien parti pour chanter Le bleu lumière pendant trois semaines. 

21h50:Mais qu'est-ce que...

22h00:Stark est debout dans ma cuisine, me fixe, s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement, me soulève et me dépose sur mon lit. Bon, du sexe alors. 

22h02:Sauf que rien ne vient. Il reste simplement au dessus de moi à m'embrasser, et puis, se recule, me regarde et dit, « je te veux rien que pour moi. ». 

22h05:On se fixe bizarrement. Et je comprends soudainement. Rien que pour moi. Il est jaloux ? Mais je comprends plus rien. Il ne veut pas de « nous » mais il ne veut pas que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce que je disais, pas bon pour ma santé mentale. 

22h20:Stark me propose du whisky au lit. Ca perd de son charme, sans le sexe. 

…

Dimanche :00h10:Donc. Pas de sexe. Juste nous deux allongés sur le lit, à discuter et c'est tout. 

01h15:Pincez moi, Stark est toujours là. Il ronfle doucement. Moi je peux pas dormir, c'est juste, euh, inédit. 

03h20:Me suis réveillé soudainement. Stark toujours là. 

09h24:Stark m'a préparé un putain de petit-déjeuner avec muffin(ha ha, où sont les résolutions?)

09h32:Stark me dit qu'on peut repartir de zéro. Genre rdv, dîner, cinéma, balades ensemble. J'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon jus d'orange, en fait. 

10h15:Et sinon, faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il veut que j'aille avec lui en France le week end prochain. Il a une réunion, puis il compte rester là bas pour le week end, donc. Je, je. Sais pas. 

11h00:Message de Steve, « on pourrait dîner ensemble ce soir ? » Je me sens si cruel. 

…

Note pour moi-même : Se tenir aux résolutions malgré tout.   
Note pour moi-même-bis : Ca ira mieux la semaine prochaine. 

…

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Note pour moi-même : Ne JAMAIS dire jamais. 

Dimanche:17h00:Ai dit à Steve que j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Stark m'a proposé un RDV. 

21h00:Suis seul sous la pluie. Stark est nul. On avait RDV à 20h00. 

21h03:Appeler Steve. 

21h11 :Steve est arrivé en courant. M'a regardé, trempé jusqu'aux os et m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Me suis juste laissé aller contre lui et ai pleuré. 

21h32:Allongé avec Steve sur canapé. Stark. Est. Nul. 

23h54:Me réveille en sursaut, yeux gonflés. Comment suis-je devenu truc gluant mouillé pleins d'émotions et de sentiments ? Steve caresse mes cheveux. 

…

Lundi:02h59:Sexe avec Steve = bon moyen d'oublier individu sans cœur grotesque et nul nommé Stark. 

07h32:Je crois que je suis malade. Me sens faible. J'ai froid. Mal au crâne. Tremble de partout. 

08h18:Bruce, appelé par Steve, me dit que j'ai attrapé un coup de froid et qu'il faut rester au chaud aujourd'hui. 

08h26:Faut appeler la bibli. La flemme. Juste bon à manger choco au lit. 

10h11:Fin de ma sieste. Aucune trace de Stark. 

11h15:Blotti sur le canapé avec Steve. Peut être qu'une petite sieste...ZzZz. 

13h54:Me retrouve dans mon lit au réveil. Ma tête va exploser. Mot de Steve sur oreiller:Dois aller travailler au SHIELD. Reviens ce soir. 

13h58:Brossage de dents, douche brûlante et prise de médocs pour mal de crâne. 

14h03:Traîner dans la Tour. Ai croisé Nat qui partait à son travail dans institut de beauté au centre commercial. 

14h12:J'ai pris presque deux kilos. Malheur. 

14h30:Clint s'entraîne dans salle de sport avec Spidey, et Stark est en train de courir sur un tapis de course. 

14h32:Ai failli tuer Spidey quand il s'est exclamé en me voyant car, a)mal de tête, b)MAL DE TÊTEUH !, c)Stark s'est retourné. 

14h41:Clint essaye de faire de l'humour sur ma crève mais il est aussi doué avec l'humour qu'avec ses gosses. 

14h43:Installé sur un tapis de relaxation, assis en tailleur, yeux fermés. Concentration avant utilisation de magie. 

14h45:Des lèvres dans mon cou. Je reconnais le frottement du bouc de Stark. 

14h46:Suis trop malade pour le frapper(pathétique). 

14h46-bis:Et même, ce n'est pas si désagréable. 

15h33:Stark et moi allongés(et nus) sur tapis de relaxation après baise intense(ne me jugez pas je suis malade). 

15h42:Stark murmure à mon oreille qu'il aimerait sentir ma bouche autour de son membre. 

15h42 presque 43:Et que c'est un bon médicament. 

15h44:Me jugez pas, je prends mon médicament. 

16h01:Stark m'avoue qu'il avait oublié sa réunion d'hier soir et se devait d'y aller, il en avait déjà loupé plusieurs. Il me dit aussi qu'on peut remettre le dîner à demain soir. 

16h02:J'éclate de rire, lui dit d'aller se faire mettre et je retourne à mon étage. 

16h46:Tranquille sur le canap' avec bon roman(Dickens)

17h01 :Appel de Darcy qui me demande comment ça va. 

17h01-bis:Me demande aussi si la coloc me branche. 

18h03:Bouquin terminé. Me pencher maintenant sur sujet coloc en mangeant kaki. 

18h10:Steve rentre, me raconte sa journée. Je peux pas continuer comme ça, à lui mentir(ouais je sais). 

18h23 :Steve reste silencieux quand je lui avoue tout. 

18h25:Steve me regarde. A mon avis, ce regard veut dire, dégoût, trahison, confiance brisée. Il quitte la pièce. 

18h28:Maintenant ne plus coucher avec Stark.. Essayer de redevenir ami avec Steve. Déménager et recommencer. 

19h00:Raccrocher. Darcy se sent seule et a une grande chambre vide, et un endroit trop silencieux. M'a dit que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour y voir plus clair. Déménagement prévu ce week-end. 

20h12:Visite de Nat. Lui raconte, Stark. Lui raconte, Steve. Lui raconte, Darcy. Nat fait la moue. On sera trop loin à son goût. 

20h15:Nat par énervée. Sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit que, de toute façon, elle est jamais là pour moi(pathétique). 

21h17:Vais vite me coucher sans manger. Cette journée m'a coupé l'appétit. 

…

Mardi:6h30:Déjà debout. Motivé à reprendre ma vie en main. Me sens mieux, moins malade. Vais courir un peu. 

6h58:Je croise Steve à Central Park. Il me salue avec un grand sourire flamboyant. On discute. Il ne m'en veut pas. Comprends que je sois perdu. Me confie à lui. Me sens minable, mais, hé, motivé pour tout recommencer. 

8h12:J'abandonne Steve à l'épicerie pour acheter fruits et légumes. Fini le règne de la malbouffe !(parfait). 

9h30:Petit-déjeuner équilibré. Jus de fruits, pomme et yaourt. 

10h15 :Tentative pour discuter avec Nat infructueuse. Steve me dit qu'il ira lui parler. Ou que Bruce le fera. 

10h32:Stark en baillant dans le salon. Je m'en vais, les écouteurs visés aux oreilles. 

10h53:Grand nettoyage et tri. J'ai des fringues qui sont tellement démodées. 

10h55:Sms à Darcy pour invitation à séance de shopping et déjeuner ensemble. On va bien être coloc' après tout. 

11h10:Monter dans la voiture de Darcy. Elle mâche du chewing-gum en écoutant Queen. On va bien s'entendre. 

11h14:Faudrait que je m'achète des meubles, vu que les autres appartiennent à Stark. 

11h14-bis:Puis même, changement changement !

12h20:Petit resto avec Darcy. Ai commandé petite salade de pâtes avec légumes. Darcy me dit qu'il me manque plus qu'à trouver meubles pour ma chambre, déco et faire cartons. Elle précise aussi qu'elle se balade souvent nue dans l'appart. 

12h28:On discute déco pour l'appart. Moi j'ai déjà choisi les couleurs pour ma chambre. 

13h12:On marche tranquille vers la bibli. Lui dit que je vais faire les cartons demain avec Steve qui s'est gentillement proposé. Darcy rigole. Je dis:quoi ? Elle dit:Beh. Les cartons. Toi et Steve. Vous allez pas les faire. Vous allez baiser sur les cartons.Ai ensuite levé les yeux au ciel. Cette Darcy...

13h23:Message de Steve,Euh. Loki, c'est normal si Wade se balade avec tes fringues sur le dos ?

13h25:Je vais buter ce Wilson de mes deux.

13h27:Message à Peter pour lui dire de prévenir W.Wilson que si je le vois se balader avec mes fringues je l'étripe vivant. 

13h55:Déjà au travail. Studieux et prêt pour rangement des nouvelles acquisitions. 

18h12:C'est l'heure d'un petit café et d'un petit pain au choco. On discute déco pour l'appart.

18h15:Appel Steve pour lui demander aide pour cartons. 

19h55:Bientôt mes petites vacances. Devrais organiser petit voyage quelque part. Moi qui connaît si peu Midgard. 

21h50:Pfiou. Enfin rentré. Darcy est partie draguer en ville. Moi j'ai bien envie de...NON. Ne pas céder à la tentation. 

22h10:Faire un peu de magie pour se détendre après journée de travail. Elle me va si bien, cette magie. J'invente des petites lumières vertes qui symbolisent ma conscience et qui flottent dans la pièce. 

22h26:Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Steve regarde les lumières vertes qui flottent tranquillement dans la salle d'entraînement. Il dit, « C'est beau ». Je souris et les observe aussi. On reste silencieux, puis il ajoute, « C'est toi. Une partie de toi même. ». Merde. Je, je, je viens d'entendre mon cœur battre. J'suis foutu. 

22h30:Ok. C'est TOTALEMENT cliché mais Steve s'est approché, a pris mon visage en coupe, et, là, dans l'obscurité presque totale, avec rien d'autre que les petites lumières vertes de magie pour nous éclairer, nous nous sommes embrassés. 

Note pour moi-même : TU VOIS QUAND TU VEUX ! (bilan, parfait)

…

Mercredi:10h11:Grasse mat' avec Steve. Ai passé formidable soirée. Dîner, balade digestive et sexe. Ca.Fait.Du.Bien.(Steve est définitivement doué). 

10h23:Steve sourit en ouvrant les yeux et prends mes boucles noires entre ses doigts, approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse. Il dit, « je pourrais venir te voir à l'appart ? ». Je souris, encore. La perspective de partir me fait maintenant mal au bide, mais, mais, nécessaire.

11h48:Steve m'a tué. J'ai essayé de le suivre pendant le footing=IMPOSSIBLE. 

12h30:On cuisine ensemble. De la volaille et pomme de terre. On va bien se, hum, dépenser cet après midi. 

13h02:Message de Darcy:Faites bien les cartons, hein ! Cette Darcy ! 

13h08:Bon. On commence par les livres, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Steve me dit que ce serait cool de se faire un petit week end, loin d'ici, pour voir autre chose. Il lit dans mes pensées, dis donc. 

14h10:Ca avance vite avec Steve, malgré les idioties sexuelles que Darcy m'envoie sur mon portable. 

14h26:Je dois avoir un gros problème au cerveau. Je passe un bon moment avec Steve et je suis trop concentré à mater ses fesses. Et je pense aussi à Stark. Stark et moi dans un lit. Stark et Steve. Moi Stark et Steve. Steve me demande si ça va, si j'ai besoin d'une pause parce que je suis subitement tout rouge. Si il savait. 

17h17:Et voilà. C'est plié avec Super Steve. Pris dans mon enthousiasme, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche et le pousse sur le fauteuil pour le chevaucher. Je le remercie et glisse ma main dans son pantalon. Détendons nous un peu, on l'a mérité. 

19h24:On « prend » une douche méritée ensemble, et on va au ciné ensemble après. Je rêve ou j'ai ENFIN quelque chose de stable autre que mon travail dans ma vie ? 

23h05:Le film(The Passengers) était génial. Maintenant vais me coucher. 

23h08:Sauf qu'un message de Stark m'en empêche, « ose pas me dire que Steve est plus doué que moi au lit...Et je sais que ça te manque alors si t'as envie de- » Je me stoppe dans ma lecture, efface ce message et ferme mon portable. Suis crevé. Pas envie de bousiller journée sympa. 

…

Jeudi:08h00:Steve rentre de son footing. Il voulait pas me réveiller, je dormais bien. Alors je lui ai préparé bon petit dej. Il m'embrasse et me remercie pour le dej. 

08h12:On discute de notre programme pour la journée. Déjà, entraînement au SHIELD de 10h30 à 12h00. Ensuite moi au travail. Steve doit aller voir Bucky, toujours en cellule psychologique. 

08h14:Pourquoi suis-je jaloux de Bucky ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? M'en fiche. 

08h21:Steve se rend compte que je ne dis rien depuis plusieurs minutes et s'esclaffe en me prenant par la taille. Il murmure à mon oreille que je dois pas m'en faire. Qu'il me lâchera pas, et qu'il a envie de moi, sur le comptoir de la cuisine. 

09h45:Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas enfilé ma tenue de mage en cuir d'Asgard. Suis pas serré dedans, mais bon, ça me semble assez limite. 

10h40:Stark fait son intéressant en, a)arrivant en retard, b)arrivant en tenue décontracté, c)avec musique qui hurle de partout. Pfff (mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy). 

11h23:Simulation de combat. En plein dedans. Je me bats avec souplesse et dextérité, motivé à le mettre à genoux devant moi. Puis, alors que je me bats avec Stark, l'image de celui ci à genoux devant moi avec quelque chose dans la bouche me déconcentre, et je me retrouve plaqué au sol. 

12h05:Ai besoin d'une douche. Ma transpiration transpire. C'est -très- grave. 

12h14:Tiens. Ca me rappelle quelque chose. Moi qui marche en direction des douches, pendant que Stark me suis. Steve m'attend à la « cantine » pour qu'on mange ensemble. Ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retou...

12h15:Stark me plaque au mur. Deuxième plaquage de la journée, déjà beaucoup trop. 

12h15-bis:Il dit « Tu déménages vraiment ? Tu vas aller où ? Avec qui ? », je réponds(sèchement), « ça te regarde ? », il sourit(comme un bâtard)(magnifique), « oui, oui oui, pour savoir, et puis,hum, pour te rendre visite. », je lui dit d'aller se faire foutre. Cordialement. 

14h08:En retard. Darcy tapote sa montre en me voyant arriver. C'est bon, huit minutes, c'est pas la mort. Pff. 

15h52:Clint. Clint ici. C'est pas bon signe. Il vient tout juste de se présenter que je lui crache, « j'suis pas dispo ce week end pour garder tes mômes, trouve quelqu'un d'autre. ». Il recule un peu sous l'assaut puis dit, « heu, je venais juste pour te demander si tu voulais de l'aide pour déménager tes affaires ce week end ? ». TOUT CA, C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE STARK(pathétique). 

17h03:Message adorable de Steve. Il va venir me chercher ce soir et me fera la cuisine. Non, je ne tombe pas amoureux du tout. L'amour c'est pour les nuls. 

18h46:Darcy sait où elle va partir en vacances. En Espagne. Ah, c'est pour cela qu'elle a un « guide espagnol pour les nuls » sur son bureau. 

19h11:C'est bien calme aujourd'hui. Alors je discute par sms avec Steve du fameux week end. 

19h42:On a réussi à trancher pour Chicago. Steve me dit qu'il adore cette ville, et m'annonce plein de belles choses. Il paraît que le Lincoln Park* vaut le coup d’œil. 

20h50:Il n'y a que Wade Wilson pour venir me gâcher ma journée, dix minutes avant que je ne termine mon boulot. Il dit « t'es ami avec Peter ? ». Je lui répond par un haussement d'épaule. Il continue, « tu pourrais lui parler de moi, en bien je veux dire. Il refuse qu'on sorte ensemble. » Je le fixe, essayant de lui faire comprendre les quatre mille milliards de raisons pour lesquelles Peter refuse. Mais bon, c'est un crétin, ce Wade. 

22h01:Steve sourit en me voyant tournoyer, danser dans le salon, prit par l'ivresse de l'alcool. Nous sommes sortis. On a mangé. J'ai bu. On a rigolé. Et je me sens bien. Je tangue. Je rigole comme un abruti et je dis, « T'es beau. Viens par là, » en le pointant avec un doigt aguicheur. 

22h48:J'ai envie de vooooooooomir. Steve me passe de l'eau sur le visage et s'esclaffe en repensant à la façon dont je lui ai fait l'amour(dont je lui ai sauté dessus serait plus juste). 

…

Vendredi:04h12:Me réveille avec un mal de tête. Steve est pas là. 

04h23:Je trouve Steve dans la salle de muscu. Il est trempé de sueur. 

04h25:Je dis, « Steve, ca va ? ». Il a l'air en colère. 

04h32:Steve me raconte les cauchemars. Crâne rouge. Peggy Carter. Bucky. Toutes ces choses. Quand il s'est réveillé, s'est senti seul, abandonné. Et comment son Bucky lui manque. 

04h40:Nous sommes silencieusement assis dans la salle de muscu. Steve respire lourdement. 

07h23:Steve vient juste de se réveiller. Je lui ai préparé un petit-déjeuner. Il a l'air fatigué. Je lui ordonne d'aller se recoucher. 

09h15:J'ai rassemblé tous mes carton dans un coin, et je suis prêt pour le déménagement. Je fais quand même les poussières sur les meubles de Stark, même si il mériterait de les faire lui même. 

09h18:Steve n'est plus dans la chambre. 

09h26:Ni dans la salle de sport. 

10h01:FROLER LE PUTAIN ARRET DE PUTAIN DE CARDIAQUE LORSQU'ILS CRIENT TOUS : « Surprise ! ». Suis entré dans salon commun des Avengers. Ils étaient tous là. Gâteaux, ballons, cadeaux, et larmes de Peter et Nat. 

10h18:Arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient organisé une petite fête pour moi. Je vais leur manquer, alors ? 

10h35:Darcy arrive et ramène une bouteille de champagne pour fêter notre future coloc'. Stark me sourit. 

10h41:Le sourire de Stark se fige lorsque Steve me prend par la taille et qu'il ouvre les cadeaux avec moi. 

10h55:Je sursaute, encore. Stark. Il dit, « alors, c'est Lewis ta future coloc' ? ». Je souris et rectifie, « C'est plutôt moi son coloc', c'est son appart à la base. »

11h07:Nat pleure dans mon cou, s'excuse, je m'excuse, elle s'excuse, on s'excuse, on pleure, elle pleure. Toutes ces larmes alors que je serai pas si loin que ça, au final;30 minutes de métro à tout casser. 

11h40:On mange du gâteau tous ensemble. Les Avengers, c'est aussi ça.(Et tant pis pour ma résolution de stopper la malbouffe). 

14h16:J'ai du mal à me plonger dans mon travail avec, a)super fête de ce matin, b)Darcy qui sautille partout, c)Peter qui me demande comment il peut repousser Wade. 

16h28:Nat est venue « emprunter des livres ». En vrai elle est venu discuter, se plaindre de Bruce qui ronfle la nuit, de son esthéticienne qui a repoussé son rendez-vous, de Stark qui l'a surprise en nuisette l'autre soir et de Steve qui a l'air d'un imbécile heureux constamment. Je lève les yeux au ciel en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. 

18h11:C'est grave si je commence à me ronger les ongles ? 

18h13:Le truc c'est que j'ai peur que la deuxième chose stable dans ma vie(cf.Steve) disparaisse à cause de mes résolutions débiles. 

18h13-bis:C'est-à-dire déménager. 

19h44:Angoisses abandonnées. Peter vient rendre des livres et me donne un petit paquet de la part de Steve. 

20h11:J'attends que l'araignée ait disparue et que Darcy soit partie aux toilettes pour ouvrir le paquet. C'est un selfie de Steve et moi à Central Park. Je suis tout rouge d'avoir couru et Steve est moulé dans son tee-shirt. Au dos, il est écrit, « Je serai toujours là. ». Encore cet idiot de cœur qui bat. L'amour n'est peut être pas que pour les nuls, après tout. 

21h31:Il faut que je me couche tôt. Steve est au travail ce soir, et c'est une bonne chose. Suis en train de me demander si je suis prêt à me lancer dans quelque chose de sérieux. 

21h45:Petit muffin avant de se coucher, j'ai trop faim. 

21h46:Tiens qui m'a acheté des muffins, d'ailleurs ? Je récupère la boîte dans la poubelle et y voit une note écrite dessus. Stark...Il, il a écrit dessus, « S'il le faut. ». J'en lâche mon muffin de surprise et vais me coucher. 

…

Samedi:08h00:Le grand jour ! Jour J, comme on dit. 

08h20:Darcy arrive en tenue décontractée. Clint est là, aussi. Steve, également. Nat me dit qu'elle s'habille et Peter nous rejoint cet aprem. Il fait la grasse mat'.

10h12:Clint est déjà en train de se plaindre. Me dit que je suis pire qu'une femme d'avoir autant de cartons. Et encore, faucon, il s'agit juste de la chambre là...

11h50:Pause sandwich. Peter arrive avec Wade. Il porte un tee-shirt Deadpool. Rien que ça. 

13h14:La pause était définitivement trop longue. Stark entre dans l'appart en bordel avec mes cartons, marmonne que « c'est tout petit, », Wade rétorque que c'est donc « totalement différent de ma bite, » en jetant des coups d'oeil suggestif à Peter. PATHETIQUE JE VOUS DIT ! 

15h52:J'ai un putain de mal de dos et de cou. Steve me promet un massage ce soir. Un peu après, Stark passe près de moi en murmurant que lui m'aurait promis quelque chose de plus torride. 

19h46:BON ! Voilà. Tous mes cartons ET tous mes meubles sont à l'intérieur. Maintenant il faut que je monte les meubles, sorte les affaires des cartons, les range...Je vais décéder. Darcy propose à tout le monde d'aller boire un coup pour fêter ça. 

…

Dimanche :02h01 :Je sais pas qui me ramène à l'appart et qui m'allonge sur le fauteuil, mais ces bras et ces lèvres sont très très agréables. Tant pis, on s'en occupera demain. Bonne nuit. 

Note pour moi-même : Demain est DEFINITIVEMENT un autre jour. Maintenant j'en suis convaincu. J'ai toutes les cartes en main pour faire de ce « demain » quelque chose de chouette. 

Note pour Steve : Moi aussi, je serai là. Même si je vais sûrement tout foirer, je serai là. Et, tu sais, ça me fait peur. 

Note pour Stark : Promis j'essaye de t'appeler Tony. Ou au moins Anthony. 

Note pour Wade : Arrête. Il voudra jamais de toi. 

Note pour Clint : Trouve toi une baby-sitter, car un jour je tuerai tes gosses sans le vouloir. Un accident est si vite arrivé. (Ou alors je te conseille le préservatif, ou la pilule pour ta femme. Tu vas voir, c'est utile pour arrêter d'agrandir la famille).

Note pour Nat:Trente minutes de métro, c'est pas la mort. Bon, ok, si c'est la mort, mais on est amis, non ? 

Note pour moi-même : Arrêter ces notes idiotes qui ne servent à rien à part faire rire les personnes qui les liront. 

…

 

* il abrite un zoo ainsi qu’un jardin botanique et accueille chaque année des millions de visiteurs.(merci à Braden -un prof Américain de ma fac qu'on adore tous et qui nous a fait une liste des endroits à voir dans les grandes villes des Etats-Unis. J'ai choisi le Lincoln Park parce que les photos que j'ai vues de celui ci sont vraiment très belles.


	4. Chapter 4

...

Note pour moi-même : Parfois le monde est trop petit. Ou alors c'est moi qui le rend si petit. Sais pas.   
Question à moi-même : C'est bizarre si j'ai parfois l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre ? 

...

Dimanche:09h15:Ma tête va exploser. Pas à cause de l'alcool,non. Mais à cause des foutues questions qui m'assiègent. 

09h28:Je découvre Darcy en pyjama Titi, comme c'est adorable(beurk sérieusement). Ce qui l'est moins;Stark qui prépare du café dans notre cuisine. Pas envie de me battre avec lui ce matin. 

09h43:Stark sourit, me tend une tasse de café et dit: « Steve est parti acheter le petit-dèj. Les placards étaient plus ou moins vides. ». Le remercier(quand même) et ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le mater(allez quoi). 

10h01:Steve m'embrasse et me tend des pâtisseries toutes chaudes de la boulangerie. Porté par mon enthousiasme, je l'embrasse à mon tour et il rougit en remarquant que tout le monde nous fixe. Stark dit : « comme c'est mignon ! ». Sarcasme. On l'ignore. 

10h23:Tout le monde repart, sauf Steve. De toute façon, on se revoit tous ce soir pour réunion HAUTE IMPORTANCE(hein, ah ah) au SHIELD. Steve va m'aider à monter les meubles et faire le lit(il n'y a aucun autre sens, je le jure!)

12h16:Steve m'avait caché ses talents de bricoleur. Armoires montées et lit sur pied. Ce dernier me...donne envie. 

12h17:Je ferme la porte et retire toutes mes fringues, m'allonge sur le lit et attend que Steve revienne de...il est parti où déjà ?

12h22 : C'EST! NON! NON ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI MOI? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que Stark me trouve dans cette position?(je ne donnerai aucun détail)

12h53:Ca fait combien de temps que je suis caché sous les couvertures, hein ? Peut être qu'à force de me planquer la dessous, mon corps va se décomposer et je mourrai naturellement de honte(l'espoir fait vivre). 

13h00:La voix de Steve me fait revenir sur terre. Il dit : « Loki ? Que fais-tu caché sous les couvertures ? Darcy avait besoin d'aide pour un miroir dans la salle de bain et- ». L'interrompre en rejetant les draps en souriant et tout, et dire :  « Toi, ici, tout de suite. »

13h10:Oh. La. La. La bouche de Steve est experte. Oh Mon- J''ai les jambes qui tremblent, la tête rejetée en arrière, l'orgasme arrive.

13h10-bis:Waaaaaw.

13h18:On est reparti pour un tour. Au moins, on teste le lit. 

14h45:Appel de Fury de toute urgence. Une menace en ville. 

14h56:On est sur le terrain. Je fais équipe avec Nat et Clint. Des lézards géants attaquent NY. On a lâché notre Hulk national dans la foule d'alien. 

15h12:Stark atterrit en face de moi. Nous sommes dans rue éloignée où j'étais venu chercher des civils bloqués. Il relève la visière de son casque, m'observe. 

15h16:Me plaque au mur.

15h16-bis:M'embrasse. 

15h16 presque 17:Sauvagement. 

15h20:Un lézard de merde propulse Stark au loin. Tiens, quelqu'un a finalement entendu mes prières. 

15h25:Bras croisés sur la poitrine, je fixe Stark se relever. Il dit : « Merci pour le coup de main. » J'explose : « Va te faire foutre. » Il sourit, dit : « Où en étions-nous ? ». Je vais le gifler. Il me retient par le bras et dit : « Attends. J'ai envie d'un « nous » sérieusement ». Je le toise, soupire et dis : « Sta- Tony. Non. Non. Et non. Je suis fatigué de ces jeux là. C'est non. Et c'est définitif. » Puis je m'en vais. Oui. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. 

18h30:En rentrant je trouve Darcy en train de nettoyer les vitres du salon. Elle hausse un sourcil en me voyant, comme si elle avait deviné que je suis sur le point de me jeter d'une fenêtre. La plus proche, si possible. 

18h47:Prendre un bain. On oublie ses problèmes pendant un instant.

19h12:Steve m'appelle. On parle du fameux week-end à Chicago. Pendant ce temps là, Darcy parle avec Maria au téléphone. Je crois qu'elle a une touche. 

19h58:C'est fou que je sois si à l'aise avec Darcy, alors qu'on vient tout juste d'emménager. Et les cartons qui s’amoncellent encore ici et là. 

20h33:Darcy me propose de regarder Orange Is The New Black. Peux pas, j'ai cette réunion au SHIELD. Oh et puis, ce n'est pas si obligatoire que cela...

21h11:Vais finalement me coucher. 

…

Lundi:06h10:Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il y a Steve qui est allongé à côté de moi et qui me regarde en souriant. Il dit : « Bien dormi ? ». Je me penche pour l'embrasser. « Oui. » Faites que tous mes réveils soient ainsi. 

06h24:Petite séance de sexe matinal, ça compense le jogging. 

07h02:On déjeune ensemble tout en discutant du fameux week-end. 

07h26:Steve me parle de la soirée qu'il a passé avec Bucky au centre. 

07h48:Darcy revient de je-ne-sais-où, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Elle salue Steve. Moi. Puis dit : « J'ai trouvé ça dans la boîte aux lettres pour toi, » avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre. 

07h53 : J'attends que Steve soit parti aux toilettes pour regarder l'enveloppe. Une lettre. De Stark. Boum boum. Ici votre cœur. 

08h30:Steve doit s'en aller. Il doit s'occuper des nouvelles recrues au SHIELD. Me demande si ça ira pour les cartons. Oui, oui, ça ira. 

08h41:Comment suis supposé être concentré sur mon rangement avec la lettre de Stark ? Foutue putain de lettre. Vais la brûler. 

08h52:Non. Je peux pas faire ça. C'est la première fois que Stark me fait des excuses. 

09h14:Bon, j'ai déjà rangé pas mal de choses. Vais sortir m'aérer un peu. 

10h11:Je passe faire coucou à Nat. Elle est en plein travail, mais on discute un peu. Je lui explique la lettre de Stark. Nat s'arrête en plein geste et me fixe. Je lui demande : « quoi ? », elle me dit : « Stark t'a écrit une lettre. Une lettre d'excuse. Crois moi. Il t'aime. Il t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. » Je rougis comme un con, tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis dans une belle merde, » je grogne. 

11h28:Ma nouvelle méthode pour ne pas penser, penser à rien, réciter recette de cuisine, penser à une musique, bref, tout mais ne pas y penser. C'est toxique, croyez moi. 

11h45:Ma bibliothèque dégueule de livres. Un tri se prépare. 

12h10:Darcy me regarde. Suis assis par terre, des tonnes de bouquins tout autour de moi. Elle dit : « On pourrait les apporter à la bibli. » Oui, pourquoi pas. 

12h11:Ah mais ni moi ni Darcy n'avons de voiture. Et Steve est pas là pour le coup de main. Darcy hausse un sourcil. Elle dit : « Allez, il sera content de t'aider. » Et moi qui étais censée ne plus y penser.

12h59:Stark arrive. Darcy remarque l'ambiance entre nous deux. El-ec-tri-ci-té-dans-l'aaa-iii-reeeuh.

13h22 :Stark descend les cartons dans le coffre de sa voiture, commentant avec des « vous en avez des trucs, dis donc. ».

13h35:Darcy cette espèce de salle petite...! Une fois tous les cartons de livres chargés, elle nous dit qu'elle va au taf à pieds et nous laisse tous les deux. Je suis tenté de la rejoindre, mais Stark me dit de pas me défiler sinon il garde mes livres. 

13h37:J'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. Ce silence, nom de dieu. 

13h38:Feu rouge. C'est long, très long. Ah, non, en fait, ce sont les embouteillages. J'entends Stark soupirer. Il dit : « Dis quelque chose. ». Et moi je récite la recette du mille feuilles à la fraise dans ma tête. 

13h39:Je dis : « quoi ? ». Il dit : « quoi quoi ? ». On rigole. Comme des cons. On l'est. Vraiment. 

13h40:Ca avance enfin, mais, que, que, que. Stark se gare. Il se tourne vers moi et dit : « Tu as lu ma lettre ? ». Mon silence est-il éloquent ? 

13h44:Maudit sois l'inventeur du feu rouge. La tension dans cette bagnole me file la migraine. 

13h44-bis ; Et donc, et donc, Stark se penche, je me penche(je sais pas ce que je fais, en fait, peut être que je me penche pas, bref, on s'en fou). Et nos lèvres ne se touchent pas, non, non, on ne s'embrasse pas. Nos lèvres s'effleurent. C'est mieux. C'est pire, je ne sais pas. Je suis troublé par mes sens. Par lui. Par son souffle. J'en peux plus. 

13h55:Stark dépose le dernier carton et on s'observe. La bibli est pas encore ouverte, et Darcy est partie remplir la cafetière. Je dis : « Écoute. Je suis avec Steve, mais on peut devenir ami, ça ne me, euh, ne me dérange pas. » Stark sourit, s'approche, repousse une mèche de mes cheveux et m'embrasse tendrement. C'est. Le. Meilleur. Baiser. De. Toute. Ma. Putain. De. Vie. (qu'est-ce que je fais, sérieux?)

14h11:J'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon boulot. J'ai déjà récité 15 recettes de cuisines dans ma tête. Et je vous parle même pas du nombre de chansons qui y sont passées. 

15h32:Steve vient me rendre visite. Qu'il est adoooorable. Darcy me dit : « Sors un instant. J'prends le relai. Don't worry boy. »

15h35:On est assis sur les marches de la bibli. Steve me parle, me parle et me parle. Sur que c'est fascinant, mais moi je pense qu'à une chose. 

15h36:Steve a organisé notre week end. Hâte d'y être. 

20h59:Ce fut une longue journée. J'en peux plus. 

…

Mardi : 06h00: Steve et moi courons ensemble dans Central Park. On reprend les bonnes habitudes, tout de même. 

06h15:Steve me parle de sa journée sans être essoufflé. Parfois cet homme est si parfait que c'en est écoeurant. 

07h12:Non mais non, mais non. Stark. En train de courir dans Central Park, aussi tôt. Et mon dieu. Il est. Il est.

07h13:C'était quoi ce sourire ? Heureusement que Steve a rien remarqué. 

08h01:On s'arrête dans un café pour petit-déjeuner. Ca aurait pu être un moment parfait si nous n'avions pas reçu un message de Fury. 

08h44:Nous sommes tous dans le quinjet pour rejoindre l'Asie le plus rapidement possible. Invasion extraterrestre. Tout ce qui me préoccupe c'est le fait que je n'ai pas pu prendre de douche. 

08h46:Envoyer un sms à Darcy pour s'excuser de ne pas être là pour l'aider au ménage aujourd'hui. La Terre a besoin de moi, que j'écris, en essayant d'être drôle(pathétique). 

09h00:C'est Steve qui nous explique ce que l'on va devoir faire, pendant que Bruce nous renseigne sur nos ennemis. 

09h11:Et nous voilà, prêts, après le célèbre : « Avengers, Rassemblement ! »

09h23:Bon, j'ai jamais vu des créatures aussi hideuses. Je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout cela, mais ce que je sais c'est que ces créatures battent le record de laideur. 

09h26:Steve nous dirige dans nos oreillettes. Soudain, Stark affirme avoir besoin d'aide. Tout le monde semble occupé. Donc, allez, ça va encore tomber sur moi, disons. 

09h32:Je jure que si il m'a fait me déplacer pour rien je le...

09h32-bis :...Que...que...

09h33:Stark. Stark. C'est pas une bonne blague. Putain. Relève toi. 

09h34:Bon, il ne donne apparemment plus de signe, et j'ai du mal à le sonder avec ma magie à cause de son réacteur. 

09h35:Obligé de m'utiliser comme bouclier pour protéger le corps de Stark. Et les autres qui semblent trop occupés pour venir m'aider. 

10h11:On est de retour au SHIELD. Invasion détournée, mais Stark est blessé et toujours endormi. On a eu du mal à le faire sortir de son armure, histoire de ne pas aggraver ses blessures. 

10h13:Steve vient me voir près de Stark, me dit de ne pas me sentir coupable. Il m'invite à prendre une douche et manger quelque chose avant d'aller au travail. Je ne suis pas capable de parler, ni de bouger. Pourquoi ? 

10h35:Steve revient, réitère sa demande. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire est de fondre en larmes. Il a comprit que je ne bougerai pas. Peut être bien qu'il a compris autre chose. 

11h14:Essayer de joindre Darcy pour lui dire que je ne pourrai pas venir au travail cet après midi. Aucune réponse. 

12h03:Darcy finit par me rappeler et me crève littéralement les tympans car son rencard a finalement abouti. Elle m'entend gémir à l'autre bout du téléphone et s'excuse mille fois.

12h10 : Natasha entre. Elle dit « Loki. ». Je fixe toujours Stark, puis elle prend mon visage pour me forcer à la regarder. Elle répète « Loki. » Et me serre contre elle. 

12h16 : Peut être que ces mots sortent de ma bouche au bout d'un moment, « Je l'aime » et peut être que le destin a décidé de me punir pour l'éternité car Stark se réveille au même moment. 

13h30:Les médecins du SHIELD ont finalement réussi à me faire sortir et m'ordonne d'aller prendre une douche. Steve n'est plus là. Je ne suis qu'un con. 

15h01:Natasha m'a ramené à l'appart et reste avec moi, histoire de. Elle m'ordonne d'appeler Steve. Moi, la seule chose à laquelle je songe c'est de savoir quand je pourrais en savoir plus sur l'état de Stark. 

17h09:Quand Natasha s'en va, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à joindre ni Steve, ni Stark. 

21h07:Darcy rentre, marmonne que le taf était mortel sans moi aujourd'hui et on discute pendant un moment. Je lui raconte tout, même mon aveu prononcé à voix haute, que Steve me répond pas non plus. 

21h32:On sonne à la porte. Darcy espère qu'il s'agit de son rencard. Moi j'espère qu'il s'agit de la mort venue me chercher pour mettre fin à mon calvaire nommé « vie ». 

21h40:Steve franchit le seuil de ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et nous restons étrangement silencieux. 

21h42:Aucun son, rien du tout n'est sorti de ma bouche. Lui s'est excusé d'être parti. Il avait été appelé à faire son rapport et m'avoue avoir été blessé que j'eusse choisi Stark. 

21h45:Je me tourne vers Steve et m'excuse à son tour. On se confond tous les deux en excuses puis Steve me prend dans ses bras. « Je t'aime tu sais, » qu'il me dit. « J'aimerais pouvoir t'aimer tout autant, » j'ajoute. C'est peut être cruel, mais c'est comme ça. 

21h49:C'est la rupture la plus incroyable de toute ma vie. Bon, il s'agit de Steve donc ça ne pouvait qu'être ainsi, mais Steve a tellement été...Steve, en fait. 

…

Mercredi:04h41:Journée de repos aujourd'hui. Que suis-je censé faire ? Il y a quelques heures, j'avais une relation qui tenait bien, que j'ai fichu en l'air, et maintenant ? La vie midgardienne me fait définitivement défaut. 

06h30:Footing dans le park. Quand j'aperçois Steve au loin je m'arrête. Il court avec Clint. J'imagine que Clint doit m'en vouloir d'avoir blessé Steve. Comment peut-on blesser Steve ? Quand on a pas de cœur. Haha(pathétique). 

07h00:Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de venir ici, à la Tour. J'ai besoin de ne pas être seul. Darcy dort encore. Darcy dort tout le temps. 

07h08:Clint et Steve rentrent. Ambiance bizarre. Steve me salue en souriant. Clint s'installe à côté de moi et se fait du café. Je dis : « Besoin d'une nounou ce week end ? ». Il hausse un sourcil. Répond que non, que ça va. Ah. Ok. 

08h15:Peter se lève, marmonne qu'il est crevé, qu'il a pas envie d'aller en cours, que Wade l'a assommé de sms cette nuit, nous demande de témoigner que c'était légitime lorsqu'il aura fini par tuer l'individu et se plaint de l’absence de son papa Stark. 

08h45:Je sais pas comment je me retrouve dans le métro, coincé entre Peter et Wade. Le premier concentré sur son bouquin de chimie, le second me racontant qu'il a enfin trouvé un boulot digne de lui, dans un abattoir. 

10h56:Si j'avais une voiture et que je savais conduire je ne serai pas obligé de me coltiner tout ce trajet pour aller jusqu'au SHIELD. 

10h59:Fury lève son œil au ciel lorsqu'il me voit. Il dit : « encore toi, » ajoute « je te manque ou quoi ? » et termine par , « il est dans la chambre au bout du couloir. »

11h03:Un truc cloche définitivement chez moi. 

11h09:Stark a les yeux rivés sur son StarkPad. Il sourit en me voyant entrer. Il dit : « Salut chéri. », me voit lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui le fait rire et dit : « comment j'ai l'air d'aller ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais peut être les convaincre de me laisser partir, non ? ». Il est...adorable. Bordel. 

11h12:Après une multitude de plaintes à subir, je lui dit que je ne convaincrai personne de le laisser sortir parce qu'il a besoin de se rétablir, et de repos. Il marmonne : « ok maman, » avant de me faire une place à côté de lui dans le lit. Je m'y installe en rougissant légèrement, ce qu'il remarque, et fait remarquer, avec grand plaisir. 

12h14:Stark fait la moue devant son plateau repas. C'est vrai que ça a l'air dégueulasse. Au final, il marmonne qu'il mangerai bien quelque chose d'autre, en me jetant une œillade à peine dissimulée. 

16h02:Fury me fout à la porte et hurle sur Stark qui n'a pas fait son rapport. 

17h58:Natasha m'a ramené à la Tour. Tout le monde est là. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Stark. 

18h16:Peter rentre des cours, Wade sur ses talons. Ils s'installent autour de la table, et Wade embrasse soudainement Peter devant tout le monde. Je prends discrètement une photo que j'envoie à Tony. 

18h20:Réponse de Tony : « Il profite que son père soit plus là pour faire des bêtises dis donc ! Nan je déconne, ils sont choux. Tu me manques, toi aussi. Je vais tellement faire chier Fury qu'il va me renvoyer chez moi. »

22h05:Darcy a kidnappé une bouteille de vodka et danse avec Maria. 

23h12:Tandis que Wade, Natasha et Darcy chantent I'm Sexy And I Know It à tue-tête, je nettoie le bar et la vaisselle déjà utilisée. Steve vient me donner un coup de main. Le silence entre nous est trop perturbant. 

23h15:Steve soupire. Il dit : « alors, comment ça va ? Je veux dire, toi ? Stark ? Tout ça. ». Je sens une pointe de peine mais aussi de jalousie dans sa voix. 

23h33:Quand je veux rentrer, Darcy marmonne que non, qu'elle veut continuer jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Bon Certes. Je descends à l'étage de Stark et m'allonge sur son lit avec un long soupir. 

23h41:Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai envoyé une photo de moi nu dans le lit de Tony, à Tony justement. 

23h41-bis:Réponse. « Waw. Je vais tellement te faire jouir dans ce lit dès que je rentrerai. ». De quoi passer une bonne nuit. 

…

Jeudi : 09h44:Je vais tuer Darcy autant que Peter a envie de tuer Wade. Tant pis, elle rentrera toute seule et je ne serai pas responsable. Pendant ce temps là, Clint, assis à table, marmonne qu'il a entendu des choses cette nuit qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre pour le bien de son cerveau. Nat lui file une claque. Bruce se marre. 

10h01:Bon, c'est parti pour le ménage/rangement que je suis censé faire depuis un moment déjà. 

10h44:Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de Darcy. Elle sonne avec insistance.

10h44 presque 45 : ...que...Tony. C'est trop mièvre pour être moi mais je l'ai tellement tiré à l'intérieur et tellement embrassé que je suis sûr de l'avoir vu grimacer. A cause de ces côtés. 

10h48:Cette fois ci c'est lui qui me tire vers la chambre en marmonnant qu'il n'a pas cessé de penser à ça depuis que je lui ai envoyé ma photo. 

11h32:Oh mon dieu. Ca fait tellement du bien. Et Tony est tellement le dieu du sexe. Il m'observe, les cheveux en bataille et déclare : « on reprend tout depuis le début, d'accord ? Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel connard, j'veux pas gâcher ce qu'il y a entre nous. » Puis il se lève et me ramène des muffins. Allez, ce sera mon petit excès rien qu'à moi. Et en plus, aux trois chocolats, mes préférés. 

12h42:Tony me dépose devant la bibliothèque et m'informe qu'il reviendra me chercher ce soir. Il va passer l'après midi à se reposer, et avec Peter aussi. Il faut qu'il ait un œil sur lui, qu'il me dit en rigolant. Lorsque je suis sur le point de descendre, la main sur la portière, il se penche et m'embrasse doucement. C'est si bon. Puis, il ajoute « moi aussi, tu sais. ». On sait tous les deux à quoi il fait référence. 

13h11:Darcy s'arrête en me voyant. Elle sourit et dit : « Oh toi tu t'es envoyé en l'air. ». Je souris à mon tour et ajoute : « Plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

15h02:Steve et Clint se pointent avec les enfants de ce dernier. Ils sont toujours aussi bruyants. Oeil de Faucon marmonne que finalement ce serait vachement cool si je pouvais m'occuper de ses enfants ce week end. 

15h16:Pendant que Clint emmène ses petits monstres choisir des bouquins, Steve me sourit. Darcy nous laisse seuls(cette là je vous jure) et il reste tout à fait lui même. Au final, je lui dit :  « je suis désolé. ». Il relève les yeux vers moi et dit : « moi aussi. Je suis désolé d'avoir du mal à t'oublier, Loki. » Et il s'en va. 

20h55:Quel soulagement lorsque je vois Tony garé devant la bibliothèque. Je tombe littéralement dans ses bras. 

23h11:Nous rentrons du restaurant, petite surprise de Tony, et tombons sur le lit, tout habillés, la bouche scellée dans un baiser. Ses doigts caressent ma peau et je réponds immédiatement, me retrouvant à gémir, tenir les draps et à avoir l'orgasme le plus dévastateur qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir depuis longtemps. 

…

Vendredi:06h40:Il était amusant de traîner Tony hors du lit. Mais le jogging lui fera du bien. J'emprunte volontairement un passage différent pour ne pas croiser Steve. Allez quoi. 

07h12:Vous savez il y a ce moment pendant lequel vous êtes perdu dans vos pensées. Lorsque vous marchez, ou courrez. C'est mon cas. 

07h35:Obligé de rentrer. Tony avait l'air de frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. 

07h59:Darcy se lève et marmonne qu'elle a besoin de vacances. Je lui propose de passer le week end avec moi chez Clint. Tony semble bouder dans son coin à cette perspective. Il dit : « et moi, tu m'invites pas ? », je hoche la tête négativement et réponds : « c'est pour garder des enfants, Tony. Des enfants. » Et là, il hausse les épaules et dit : « Beh quoi. Les enfants c'est bien. J'en veux moi, des enfants. ». Et même Darcy s'arrête de manger. 

08h11:Tony est sous la douche. Je veux dire, notre douche. Darcy me fixe, tandis que je nettoie la table du salon. Elle m'agace, à me fixer comme ça. Elle dit : « Alors ? ». Je ne la regarde même pas. « Quoi, alors ? ». Elle continue : « Beh. Tony. Des enfants. Alors ? ». Et là je m'arrête. Vous savez, donc, ces moments où vous êtes perdus dans vos pensées. 

08h22:J'ai finalement réussi à trancher que c'était trop tôt, et que de toute façon il a sûrement dit ça comme ça. Pas besoin de paniquer, n'est-ce pas ?

09h31:Tony a insisté pour me conduire au supermarché. Il a argumenté que le métro c'est chiant avec tous les sacs et que parfois, on tombe sur des bizarres. Il a aussi dit que ce serait mieux si je savais conduire. Un dieu Asgardien conduire une voiture. Non mais sérieusement. Bon, techniquement, il a raison. 

09h45:Je me demande si Tony a déjà ne serait-ce que mis les pieds dans un supermarché ? Il s'exclame à chaque chose qu'il voit. « Oh des fruits, regarde ! », « oh ceci, » « oh cela ». 

10h01:On a bien fini par se faire remarquer. Par des filles, notamment. Alors je suis là à attendre que Tony veuille bien daigner arrêter d'être Tony Stark. Ouais, je sais, on a le droit de rêver. 

10h55:Lorsqu'on rentre à l'appart, Darcy accroche des photos aux murs. 

11h21:Tony finit par me dire qu'il doit y aller, le travail et le devoir l'appelle. On s'embrase pendant de longues minutes et il me promet de passer me prendre ce soir. 

14h29:Wade passe à la bibli. Il vient rendre les livres de Peter et me salue. « Alors, ça y est, vous êtes ensemble ? » je lui demande. Il sourit comme un crétin et s'écrie : « Ouaip, ouaip, enfin. » puis ajoute : « dis, je sais que tu m'adores, hein, alors tu pourrais peut être demander au Captain Beau Cul si je peux rejoindre votre team ». 

14h29-bis:Wade, je veux dire, Deadpool, faire parti des Avengers. Ha. Ha. Ha. Erm, au moins, pour me débarrasser de lui je dis que oui, je verrai. Au moins, je suis tranquille. 

17h16:Darcy me montre toute sorte d'activités qu'elle aimerait faire avec les enfants de Clint. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette d'elle. 

18h13:Darcy revient avec le chariot et s'installe derrière le bureau. Elle me montre un livre. Un livre érotique. Lesbien. Elle dit : « Beh quoi. Je cherche de la nouveauté pour Maria, et tout. ». Puis elle ajoute : « Au fait. C'est vrai que tu peux te changer en femme ? ».

18h24:Vous croyez que si je continue de l'ignorer elle va me laisser tranquille. 

19h05:Je reviens de mon tour de la bibli. Darcy est en pleine conversation avec un jeune qui a oublié sa carte. Bon. Allez, j'ai une petite idée. 

19h13:J'arrive au comptoir de la bibli et sourit à Darcy. En fait, elle ne semble pas du tout me reconnaître. « Madame, je peux vous aider ? » qu'elle me dit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui souris. 

19h14:Darcy m'a fait une présentation rapide de la bibli, et ne m'a même pas reconnu ! Soudain, je la regarde et lève les yeux au ciel. « Bon sang, Darcy, tu ne me reconnais même pas, ou tu es trop occupée à reluquer mon décolleté ? ». Elle écarquille les yeux. 

21h03:Lorsque nous sortons de la bibli, nous n'en pouvons plus. Nous sommes mortes de rire. Oui, oui, j'ai gardé cette forme. Darcy me dit qu'il est dommage que je ne sois pas célibataire et, biologiquement parlant, pas vraiment une femme. 

21h05:Je monte dans l'Audi de Tony. Il me fixe. Reste silencieux. Me reluque. Et dit : « Tu es. Tu es...Bon, tu me fais bander d'ordinaire, mais tu es aussi très...bordel... ». J'explose de rire et lui grimpe dessus. Il hausse un sourcil. Je crois qu'on est parti pour quelque chose de torride. 

22h22:Bon sang. Le sexe, dans tous les sens et de toute les façons avec Tony est grandiose. Sa bouche sur moi, alors que je suis couchée sur le comptoir, oh mon dieu. Sa langue et puis, oh, oh oui, sa queue. 

23h41:Lorsque Tony me rejoint dans le lit, je sens ses mains me caresser et me dire : « Ta bouche. Je te veux, encore. ». Je crois que je l'aime, nom de dieu. 

…

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Note pour moi-même : me concentrer à nouveau sur mon journal, parce que a) je l'ai un peu trop délaissé ces temps ci(deux mois tout de même, comment j'ai fait pour survivre?), mais aussi trop occupé, b) parce qu'une nouvelle crise de nerfs approche. 

Note pour Tony : comment un homme peut-il être un petit ami parfait(plus ou moins, enfin plus que moins) MAIS exaspérant et héros à la fois ? 

 

Mardi:On ne sait plus quelle heure:10h03, peut être plus ?: Un cri résonne dans toute la Tour. Notez:ce cri, c'est le mien. 

10h51:Darcy est venue aussi vite qu'elle a pu, vu que je passe de plus en plus de temps à la Tour avec Tony mais que, pas moyen, je lâche pas cette colocation avec elle. Et donc, Darcy. Elle me trouve en PLS dans la salle de bain. 

10h57 : « Ah ouais, » dit Darcy, « je vois ». Le « je vois » est un test de grossesse positif dans ses mains. Ah, vous voyez ? 

11h02:Inspire, expire, Loki. Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? Je repense à tous mes derniers rapports, le dernier remontant à ce matin sous la douche avec Tony. Je ne vois pas, vraiment...Merde. Lady Loki. Tout me revient. 

11h07:Et puis, parce que la merde ça s'accumule, un appel de Fury. Darcy balance le téléphone dans la chambre en marmonnant qu'il aille se faire foutre. 

11h12 : « Tu vas faire quoi ? » demande Darcy. Ha ha. C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de me demander. Et puis, que faire, de toute façon ? Tony ne veut pas d'enfant, c'est bien pour cela qu'il aime les hommes, qu'il m'a dit en rigolant l'autre fois. Pourquoi je pleure, bon sang ? 

12h13:Natasha et Steve toquent à la porte. Darcy est sous la douche. Je dois ouvrir ? Vraiment ? Ne peut-on pas faire style « je suis absent pour le moment », c'est ce que me dit mon cerveau. Non ? Bon, dans ce cas. 

12h14:J'ouvre, et à peine la porte fut-elle ouverte, Nat m'assaille de questions tandis que Steve, portant toujours son bas de costume, entre silencieusement dans la cuisine. « En plus, » ajoute-t-elle au flot de paroles que je n'ai pas écouté, « Tony s'est inquiété et est parti voir si tu étais à la Tour, ». Je ravale des larmes idiotes. 

12h15:J'ai la tête qui tourne, besoin de m'asseoir. « Loki ? » font Natasha et Steve en chœur. Alors je lâche tout. 

15h08:Je m'en doutais. Comme je ne répondais pas à ses messages et appels, Tony est venu me voir. Bien. Bon. Ne pas pleurer. Respirer. Heureusement que Darcy est là, et puis je peux prétexter avoir beaucoup de travail. 

15h09 : « Hé. Salut mon cœur. » sourit-il en me voyant. Il m'embrasse rapidement, mais fronce les sourcils en me sentant raidir. Je soupire. « Tony, j'ai du travail. »

15h10:Il se mord la lèvre -qu'il est beau : « Loki. Je vois bien que quelque chose se passe, et les autres, notamment Steve et Natasha, doivent le savoir car ils me fuient comme la peste. Alors dis le moi car je suis sur le point d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque. »

15h11:Je ne pensais pas que le dire me procurerait autant de sensations ; soulagement, peur, peine, joie et d'autres qui je ne parviens pas à identifier. Il m'observe bégaye puis son portable sonne -est-du soulagement que je lis sur son visage lorsqu'il sonne ? 

15h14:Il soupire, m'observe et s'excuse. « Je dois y aller. On se voit ce soir. » Et hop ! Envolé. Si rapidement, pour avouer, que ça m'effraie énormément. Au final, Darcy me retrouve en train de pleurer aux toilettes. 

18h28:La patronne passe devant le bureau et écarquille les yeux en me voyant. « Bon sang. Vous avez une mine épouvantable. Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous. »

18h34:Marcher me permet de réfléchir. Tony m'a fait du mal inconsciemment, mais je peux comprendre. 

18h40:Je crois Wade qui s'exclame que j'ai une mine épouvantable, puis il m'invite à venir confier mes problèmes autour d'un verre. 

22h42:Je trébuche en pénétrant dans le salon. Tony a le front plissé par l'inquiétude. « Bon sang, ça fait deux heures que j'essaye de te...T'es ivre ! ». Dans ces moments là, on contrôle pas grand chose. « Coucou mon amour. J'ai envie de toi. » J'éclate de rire. 

Mercredi:03h24:Je me réveille a)en sursaut, b)en sueur, c)avec une envie de vomir. Et c'est ce que je fais, donc. Penché au dessus des toilettes, je sens les mains de Tony me tenir les cheveux et passer une main fraîche et rassurante sur ma nuque. « Tu te sens mieux ? ». J'arrive à me lever pour me rincer la bouche au lavabo. Puis je fais face à Tony, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille. Je gémis et hoche la tête. 

03h29:Tony me prépare un sandwich et, pendant qu'il s'active à beurrer le pain, je sais que nous allons avoir LA conversation. 

03h37:Tony m'observe dévorer mon sandwich avec disgrâce. Je n'aime pas ce silence. Puis : « Loki. Ecoute, je suis désolé d'être parti si vite. Je, eh bien, je suis assez surpris, je dois dire mais, je... »Sa phrase reste en suspens. Arrête de t'enfoncer Tony, j'ai compris. 

03h38 : « Tony. On va prendre cette décision ensemble. Mais, » et je sens ma voix se briser, mes yeux piquer, « ne me quitte pas ». Il ouvre la bouche, la referme et franchit l'espace qui nous sépare. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes, il me soulève et me dépose sur le plan de travail. Sa bouche est active dans mon cou et son bas de pyjama déformé par son érection. « Jamais, Loki. Jamais. ». Réconciliation sur l'oreiller donc.

09h02:Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Tony me regarde, allongé, nu, à côté de moi. En fait, il regarde mon ventre plat. « Salut toi, » que je dis, pour croiser son beau regard. On s'embrasse, comme toujours. Il dit : « C'est ce soir là, hein ? Lorsque tu m'as fait ton numéro de Lady Loki ultra sexy. » Il ajoute, « c'est ce soir là que nos vies ont changées ». Je ne sais pas s'il est en colère ou juste fatigué

09h05:Il me faut consulter un médecin sous ma forme féminine. Oh et il y a le couronnement de Thor. Puis le boulot. Les Avengers. Tony ne va pas travailler aujourd'hui, après tout c'est lui le patron. « C'est toi et moi, bébé. » qu'il sourit. C'est déjà ça. 

10h30:Tony vient carrément d'appeler ma patronne -malgré mes protestations- pour lui dire de me trouver un remplacement. Il n'a pas dit « pour neuf mois ». Non. Après tout, il est Tony Stark donc voilà. 

10h41:Tony est assis derrière le volant. Je ne lui connais pas ce calme. Puis, à un feu rouge -stupide feu rouge- il déclare : « On va emménager ensemble. Et...se marier, d'accord ? ». Euh...C'est quoi cette planification de vie soudaine ? 

11h02:Lorsqu'on arrive à la base des Avengers, Tony m'attrape par la main et marmonne qu'il n'aime pas mon silence. Que suis-je censé répondre ? C'est peut-être la fatigue mais un « non » si inaudible sort de ma bouche. Je suis vraiment pathétique et une envie de redevenir l'ancien Loki me submerge. 

11h13:Oh! Super(notez l'ironie) Thor et Jane. Je meurs d'asphyxie lorsqu'il me serre dans ses muscles. Tout le monde est là. Même Peter, qui est en vacances scolaires(même s'il pourrait se permettre de sécher les cours, c'est un génie à la Stark lui). Thor déclare soudainement : « On va se marier. Dans deux mois, en même temps que mon couronnement. » Les doigts de Tony écrabouillent les miens si fort...

12h12:Natasha réussit à m'intercepter lorsque Tony daigne enfin me lâcher un peu. « Alors ? »dit-elle, en regardant mon ventre encore plat de façon suggestive Je sais qu'un matin je me réveillerai en Lady Loki, signe que ma grossesse sera déjà bien entamée. « Tony veut qu'on emménage ensemble. Et qu'on se marie. Mais il ne parle pas du bébé. Et il est si bizarre... ». Un câlin de Natasha ça arrange et ça soigne beaucoup. 

12h33:Jane s'approche doucement de moi, qui suis en train de remplir mon assiette abondamment. Elle semble timide puis lance nonchalamment : « J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois témoin de Thor. A vrai dire, je le bassine avec cela, mais il n'arrête pas de me dire que tu vas refuser... ». Puis elle laisse un silence éloquent peser entre nous deux, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes, sérieusement. Et Thor qui s'écrie soudainement fait trembler les murs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouve que ça ne sens pas bon. 

13h14:Caché dans les toilettes -c'est ma spécialité, oui bon. Je ne me sens pas bien. Tony qui raconte à tout le monde qu'on va se marier et emménager ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si terrifié ? C'est lui même qui me disait qu'il ne voudrait JAMAIS de cela. 

13h23:Steve et Bruce me trouvent. Ce dernier m'informe que Thor me cherche pour m'inonder de son amour fraternel. Puis il ajoute que j'ai une tête à faire peur. Steve me tend un verre d'eau. Et tout sort sans que je m'y attende vraiment : « Je ne veux pas me marier. Je...ne sais même pas si je veux de ce gosse, bon sang. ». Bien sûr, il a fallu que Tony arrive à ce moment là. 

Un mois plus tard : Vendredi:03h12:Je me réveille en sursaut. Mal au crâne, envie de vomir. Et, baaam. Me revoilà en Lady Loki. Ne suis pas surpris(surprise) de ne pas trouver Tony allongé à côté de moi. Il doit sûrement être en train de bousiller un truc dans son atelier. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'ai refusé de déménager avec lui, et pareil pour le mariage. Non mais. En ce qui concerne le travail, je n'en fais vraiment qu'à ma tête, ce qui l'énerve deux fois plus. Darcy me soutient, mais n'est plus là aussi souvent, maintenant qu'elle est en couple. 

06h28:Je suis à nouveau réveillée par un appel de Fury pour Tony. Ce dernier passe devant moi, le corps à moitié recouvert par sa dernière armure. Il ne semble même pas surpris de me voir en Lady Loki. « Je te rejoins là bas », je lui dis, en cherchant ma tenue asgardienne de combat de yeux. Mais il m'arrête en se positionnant en face de moi. « Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi Loki. Reste au lit et repose toi. Fury ne t'a pas appelé. » Et il s'est déjà envolé dans le ciel. 

06h51:Clint et Steve écarquillent les yeux en a)me voyant arriver en Lady Loki, b)me voyant là, dans une bataille où je ne suis même pas censée être. Mais une horde de bestioles velues nous attaquent sans leur laisser le temps d'argumenter sur mon choix. 

07h08:Iron Man est trop occupé à jouer le super-héros arrogant dans le ciel qu'il ne semble même pas me remarquer, ou alors c'est parce qu'il a du mal à admettre que je m'en sors bien(malgré mon petit bidon qui me gêne, je dois dire). Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle horde ne jaillisse de nulle part...

07h12:Ma magie me joue des tours -sûrement à cause du bébé- et je suis obligée de me réfugier dans un bâtiment abandonné pour reprendre mon souffle. Je suis exténuée et ma tête tourne de partout. J'ai l'impression que je viens de donner mon sang par quarante degrés à l'ombre. 

07h17:Steve hurle dans mon oreillette. Et c'est là que je remarque le sang entre mes jambes, qui coule lentement. J'ai froid. 

Une semaine plus tard : Lundi:04h03:Je suis de nouveau moi. Je veux dire, l'homme. Et je suis assis au balcon de la Tour, à fixer cette ville que je connais bien maintenant. Il y a quelques jours, des bestioles velues tapissaient le ciel, menaçant la terre que j'avais jadis menacée. Quelques blessés sont à déplorer. Des morts ? Aucun. Ah, si. Un. Mon bébé. 

…

A suivre.

…


	6. Chapter 6

...

Note pour moi-même : Sérieusement ? Avez vous déjà eu cette (horrible) impression de devoir tout reprendre à zéro ? Pour moi, je crois qu'il est trop tard...Ah la la. Ce journal en vaut-il toujours la peine ? Oui. Oui. On a dit que c'était ma seule façon de survivre à Midgard et ses problèmes, alors je le maintiens. Même si, bon, c'est trop tard je vous dis. 

Note pour vous : Ne me jugez pas, moi même je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. 

…

Un mardi, 09h14:Et allez. C'est reparti. Devinez qui, devinez quoi. Allez, jouons les amis. Non, allez, la flemme. Je suis trop occupé. Devinez- RAAAH mais chut hein. Oui, oui. Trop occupé à replonger dans mes conneries. Loki le Dieu de la Malice est de retour.

09h28 : Nan mais sérieusement. C'est trop facile de jouer le grand méchant de nos jours. Les gens courent, crient, supplient. Et moi. Moi je suis moi. Et franchement, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. 

09h44 : « Loki ». Wow. Guess who ? Natasha. Ca fait des mois que j'ai disparu après...Non-ne-pas-en-parler. Ils ont donc choisi Natasha pour essayer de m'attendrir. C'est trop adorable. Eux qui n'ont pas été là pour moi lorsque j'en avais besoin. Qui n'ont pas essayé de comprendre pouvoir je sombrais doucement dans la folie. Qui ont dit que tout était de ma faute. Que-que-que. « Loki, » fait-elle à nouveau en s'approchant doucement. « N'avance pas. ». Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour redevenir si...si Loki. 

10h01 : Ce n'est pas moi. SI si bien sûr, BIEN SUR que c'est toi. 

10h04 : « Loki ! » Allez, c'est parti. Les voilà tous. Qu'ils sont beaux, ainsi vêtus, les Avengers. Et moi, et moi. Je suis contre eux maintenant. C'est trop tard. Et Tony, derrière son masque de fer. Que pense-t-il ? Que voit-il ? Repense t-il à tout cela, à nos étreintes, à nos moments, ou bien le soulagement se lit-il sur ses traits ? Ne pleure pas Loki. Sinon c'est terminé. Mais, n'est-ce pas déjà fini ? Et voilà que je rigole comme un psychopathe. 

11h02 : Bon, finalement c'est Steve qui a réussi à me rattraper et à me bloquer dans un coin. C'est quoi ça ? Pas de leçon de moral svp, j'en ai pas, mais alors, pas besoin Captain. 

11h04 :  « Loki, je suis désolé. ». Euh ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? « Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé le choisir et de ne pas m'être battu pour toi, pour nous. J'aurais dû. Tu n'aurais pas...J'aurais tout fait pour te rendre heureux et pour que- » Et voilà que je me remets à pleurer, en pensant à tout ce que j'ai perdu. Un enfant notamment. 

11h23:Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé me rattraper et me convaincre. Peut être est-ce à cause de toutes ces promesses ou parce que je n'en peux plus, plus, plus.

14h28:De retour à la base des Avengers, après tout ce temps. Ce lieu a changé depuis...non. Je soupire, tandis que Steve revient de la cuisine. Il me tend une tasse de café bien chaud et s'installe à côté de moi. L'expression sur son visage n'annonce rien de bon, je le sais. Les ennuis vont bientôt arriver et je le sais, je sais que tout ça est ma faute. 

15h15:Lorsque tous les Avengers reviennent et s'installent dans le salon où moi et Steve nous trouvions plus tôt, un silence perturbant s'installe. Ils savent ce qui va se passer, et, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. De mon côté, Steve, Natasha et Clint sont assis. De l'autre côté, Tony. Tony qui me regarde. Je ne parviens pas à décrypter son regard, mais je suis sûr d'y lire beaucoup de colère. 

17h03:C'est à ce moment là qu'un homme à l'air bien trop sérieux entre, costume droit, tout aussi sérieux que lui et nous intime de prendre place autour de la grande table de réunion. Il ne m'adresse même pas un regard, et je m'installe à côté de Steve, comme pour me protéger derrière ce « bouclier ». 

17h09:Lorsque cet homme, qui est un haut placé dans l'Etat et au SHIELD nous a annoncé que maintenant nos actions seraient contrôlées, je me suis senti si coupable. A cause de moi et de ma folie à ne pas avoir su me contrôler, à attaquer la Terre et ses habitants, nous sommes obligés de maintenant agir en attendant qu'on nous le dise. Steve a les sourcils froncés à cette annonce. Tout le monde est devenu si sérieux...

17h59 : Et voilà. Le massacre est fini. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais...Mais. « Putain. C'est pas possible ! Je refuse totalement de signer ces accords. Loki a fait une erreur mais nous en avons tous fait. Et nous avons réussi à arrêter le pire. Personne n'est mort, il y a certes eu des dégâts mais si c'est ça le plus important, nous pourrons rembourser, nous arranger. ». J'ai envie de secouer Steve, de lui dire d'arrêter de me défendre mais : « Je suis d'accord avec Steve, » fait Natasha, « Pareil. » ajoute Clint. 

18h02:J'avais besoin d'air, de sortir. Mais bien sûr, quelqu'un m'a suivi. C'était sûr. Après tout, je suis bien retombé dans ma folie alors bon...compréhensible. Mais que ce soit Tony, non je ne m'y attendais pas. Il s'adosse contre le mur en face de moi et me regarde. Nous restons silencieux. Et puis, dans ce silence familier, je me mets à pleurer. 

20h11 : « Merci de bien vouloir m'héberger. » Steve me sourit. Son nouvel appartement est petit, mais très sympathique. Le bon vieux temps me manque. Darcy...Darcy me manque. Elle doit me détester, maintenant. 

21h17:Lorsque nous sommes à table, Steve m'explique que demain, nous devrons signer les accords. Mais il n'a pas l'intention de le faire, tout comme Clint et Natasha. Il ne me demande pas mon avis, il le sait déjà. Logique. Moi, je ne peux plus m'arrêter de pleurer. De repenser à comment j'ai sombré, ce que je suis devenu, ce que j'ai perdu, ce que j'avais...

22h08:Je me réveille en sursaut, couché sur la poitrine de Steve. Il a les yeux fermés, épuisés par cette longue journée. A cause de moi...encore. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais ça promet d'être le début d'une nouvelle vie. Ca ne sent pas bon...du tout. 

…

Mercredi:08h00:Pile. Les accords n'attendent pas, comme nous a dit Nick. 

08h11:Lorsque nous arrivons, Bruce et Tony s'engueulent, avec Vision et Natasha qui tentent de calmer le jeu. La raison(j'allais dire moi, mais oui c'est à cause de moi à la base), c'est surtout parce que Bruce a décidé de ne pas signer les accords. Je pense que c'est pour soutenir Natasha, et moi, peut être, mais c'est aussi parce qu'il est contre ce que les accords sous-entendent. Tony n'arrive pas à y croire, lui qui a l'intention de les signer, c'est logique. 

08h23:Non mais cette tension dans l'air, ça m'étouffe littéralement. 

09h45:Lorsque tout le monde quitte la pièce après la fin de la réunion, je ne peux plus bouger. Steve n'a pas signé, Bruce et Natasha non plus. Clint a hésité, puis n'a pas signé. Tous les autres ont signé, et Tony, en me regardant droit dans les yeux a déclaré, l'air étrange, « qu'il aurait aimé que les choses se passent autrement ». Et moi, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à notre bébé, mort, disparu, perdu, envolé...

09h45-bis : « Loki ? », c'est Steve, une main sur mon épaule. Je ne me rendais pas compte des larmes, de tout cela. Je suis épuisé. Il me sourit. « Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. ». Mais non, ca ne va pas aller. Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? 

09h59:Steve roule silencieusement, même si le moteur de sa vieille voiture, lui, est beaucoup moins discret. Il réfléchit, je le sais, à la dernière question que je lui ai posé. « Il va falloir qu'on se batte pour nos idées, Loki. Qu'on se défende. Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber, ce sera ensemble. » Sa main attrape la mienne, et c'est sûrement le feu rouge -stupide feu rouge- mais il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement, presque amicalement, comme pour me rassurer.

10h33 : Mon portable sonne, chose à laquelle je n'étais plus habituée. Un message. Darcy : « Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, mon choux. Lâche rien ! » Et voilà que les larmes coulent à nouveau. 

11h01 : Steve sort de la douche. Il me trouve assis à côté de la fenêtre, calme, me dit : « Tu devrais appeler Tony. Lui parler, le convaincre, je ne sais pas. » Il me sourit tendrement et me tend son portable. 

11h05:Steve est sorti acheter de quoi déjeuner, et pendant ce temps là je fixe le portable avec appréhension. Et puis, les tonalités, après avoir courageusement composé le numéro et puis, et puis : « Steve ? ». Allez, courage, « Non. C'est moi, Loki. Tu...sais... ». Non mais c'est quoi ça IMBECILE ? Tu sais, bien sûr qu'il sait pauvre con. Un rire retentit à l'autre bout du fil, un rire qui m'a tellement manqué. « Oui, bien sûr que je sais, Loki. »

11h07 : « Je suis désolé pour tout, pour nous, pour le... » et voilà, les larmes encore, « le...bébé et...les accords, et... » Mais c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus rien dire d'autre. Et je raccroche. 

12h58:Steve rentre. « Désolé, il y avait du monde, et le métro était blindé et... » mais il s'interrompt en me voyant, dépose rapidement les sacs et vient me prendre dans ses bras. 

13h52:Je me réveille dans le lit de Steve, mais il n'est pas là. J'entends des voix dans l'autre pièce, et ma tête risque d'exploser si je me lève trop rapidement. Mes yeux sont gonflés, ma gorge sèche. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Si bas lorsque tout allait...plutôt bien. 

14h01 : Lorsque je me décide enfin à sortir, j'aperçois Tony et Steve, assis dans le salon qui discutent. C'est quoi cette situation ? Pourquoi je ne peux juste pas vivre normalement ? Ah oui, pour vivre normalement, il faudrait déjà être normal. Non. CQFD. Ce genre de chose. 

14h04:Comme si de rien n'était, je me sers un thé dans la cuisine, attrape un muffin au chocolat -le retour des mauvaises habitudes- et reste dos aux deux hommes qui sont aussi mes deux amants. Ils parlent tranquillement des accords. Il est mieux, préférable, en effet de trouver un point d'entente à l'amical, même si les tensions étaient plutôt élevées, ce matin. 

14h11 : « Loki... » La voix de Tony. Steve a du s'éclipser. Bon, maintenant il faut faire un peu face à la réalité. Je suis...fatigué. 

14h15:Tony sourit en me voyant manger un muffin. Sa main touche ma cuisse, mais il me sent raidir et se retire. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Loki. Je- » commence-t-il. Mais je le coupe direct : « Non Tony. C'est moi. Je suis...Depuis que je suis arrivé sur Midgard je savais que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. Je ne peux juste pas m'habituer à vivre ici, malgré tout. Mais là, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise et je sais que je vais avoir du mal à réparer mes erreurs. Je vais essayer, je ne veux plus revivre...la même chose que lorsque je vous ai perdus. » Et il comprend que je parle de lui, de nous, de notre bébé. De tout. 

14h30:C'est Steve qui revient et dépose un papier sur la table, avec un stylo. Noir. Cette couleur. Cette couleur qui me définit si bien et qui pourtant, là, m'effraie énormément. Sur cette feuille, il est écrit : « Les Accords ''Avengers'' ». Nous en sommes réduits à cela, donc. 

14h33:Steve a signé en premier. Il ne s'agit pas de forme, mais d'un acte d'encouragement. Alors, j'ai saisi le stylo, l'ai fixé puis...j'ai signé. 

…

Une semaine après cela. Un Vendredi, 22h41 : « Tu dors pas ? » me demande Clint, en me voyant fixer le ciel par les vitraux du quinjet. Je repense à notre mission. Un échec cuisant. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Le vilain était déjà parti et les victimes, envolées vers le ciel. Alors pourquoi dormirais-je, lorsque que je sais que notre lenteur est de ma faute... ?

23h58:Je rejoins Steve au lit. C'est une habitude. Il semble même que cela soit devenu la seule façon pour moi de dormir plus ou moins convenablement. Comment ne pas penser à ces mois...à tout cela, et tout cela. 

…

Samedi : 07h11:Salle de réunion, à la base des Avengers. Fury a l'air fatigué, et l'air grave sur son visage laisse clairement paraître une profonde déception. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment discuter avec lui de tout cela. Ca finirait bien en guerre civile...

07h25:Avant que la réunion ne commence vraiment, et une fois que Clint eut enfin décidé de pointer le bout de son nez, Natasha et Bruce se lève. Ils ont une grande nouvelle, ils vont se marier. 

07h29:Je devrais être heureux oui, content pour ma meilleure amie, pour Bruce, pour leur bonheur, même pour Thor et Jane -je ne leur ai même pas souhaités mes vœux et mes félicitations, je n'ai même pas revu Thor d'ailleurs, depuis son couronnement, j'ai été trop égoïste. Alors je décide de laisser ma jalousie cuisante et mes envies psychopathes qui reviennent à grands pas, et je vais les serrer dans mes bras. 

09h01 : « Loki, » la voix de Tony. Il a sûrement remarqué comment je m'étais éclipsé des embrassades et de la petite fête improvisée suite à la nouvelle, après la réunion. Il n'a sûrement lui aussi pas envie d'y assister. Je lui prépare un café, jugeant qu'il en aurait lui aussi bien besoin et m'installe à côté de lui sur le canapé. Nous restons silencieux, et c'est terrible. 

09h02 : « Il se passe quoi entre toi et Steve ? ». J'avale mon café de travers et le regarde. Quoi ? Que ? Pourquoi ? « Rien de spécial. Je veux dire...rien. ». C'est à Tony de hausser un sourcil. « Vous dormez ensemble. Vous vous tenez la main, parfois. Et vous vivez dans le même appart. Et y a rien ? ». Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Tony ? 

09h04:Il a sûrement raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre moi et Steve ? Il est peut être temps de remettre les choses au point. Il en va de ma santé mentale, mais aussi du bien être de Midgard -merde j'ai dit Midgard, ça m'était pas arrivé depuis LONGTEMPS !

09h12:Bizarrement, après cette conversation, Tony se confie plus simplement. Il me parle de ses nouveaux projets d'armures, des rénovations à la Tour, de son entreprise, des sports auxquels il s'est remis, puis lâche, soudainement :  « le bébé me manque. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un enfant, au fond, tu sais...J'aurais tellement aimé être le bon pour toi et qu'on soit un « nous » une petite famille. ». L'excuse de « ma-tasse-est-vide » fonctionne, et je laisse mes larmes couler silencieusement sur mes joues en me resservant du café. 

09h34 : « Beh alors ! Mon Loki ! Je te cherchais ! Tu viendras voir les robes avec moi ? ». Natasha m'éblouit avec son sourire en diamant. « Oui, » et ses cris aigus retentissent partout dans la salle. 

12h03:J'ai l'impression de régresser. Mais ca fait du bien, un week end à la campagne, à garder les enfants de Clint pendant que celui ci passe enfin du temps avec sa femme. Je lui dois bien ça, après toutes ces semaines à ma poursuite. Au moins, on est encore amis, sinon il ne m'aurait pas confié ses gosses. 

14h05::Séance coloriage pour les plus jeunes, puzzles et lecture pour les plus âgés, même si les gosses de Clint sont tous jeunes. Et moi, j'envoie un sms à Steve : « Il se passe quoi entre nous ? ». Repartons sur de bonnes bases, qu'on se dit. 

14h10 : « Tu voudrais qu'il se passe quoi ? ». J'ai toujours aimé l'éloquence à la Steve Rogers. 

14h12 : Après avoir servi du jus de pomme au petit qui criait, je retourne sur le canapé avec mon portable. Un autre message : « Je suis quelqu'un de patient, bébé. » Et le « bébé » manqua de m’étouffer avec son jus de pomme à lui. 

14h25 : Vous voulez répondre quoi, à ça ? 

15h32:Même pas une heure de sortie et les petits en avaient déjà marre. Faut dire, il fait chaud. Alors c'est glace pour tout le monde au frais dans la maison. 

15h49:Un appel. De Steve. Décrocher ? Bon, allez ! « Allô ? ». Il sent un sourire à l'autre bout du fil. « Je te dérange ? ». Un sourire à mon tour. « Pas particulièrement. On regarde Dora, avec les petits. Et Clint ne m'a pas dit à quelle heure il rentrait alors...voilà. Passionnant. ». Petit rire à l'autre bout du fil. « Tu veux que je passe ? ». Et soudain, une seule question me vient en tête : Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas fait l'amour ? 

18h24:Clint rentre avec Laura, qu'ils sont beaux, mignons et ce sont des cris d'enfants « maman, papa ». Et moi je file. J'ai pleins d'autres choses en tête pour ce soir. 

19h19 : Steve qui cuisine est une image plaisante. Mais ce qui me plaît encore plus c'est Steve qui me soulève et me dépose sur le lit. 

19h22:Sa bouche, qui glisse, partout, partout...je...ohh. 

21h25:Après cette séance de sexe qui ra-vi-go-te, nous dînons. Calme apparent. Pas de question sur l'avenir, juste nous deux et des lasagnes délicieuses. Et puis. Forcément. 

21h25-bis : L'équipe ne fonctionne plus, Loki. Nous...nous n'avons plus aucun pouvoir d'agir et ça m'ennuie énormément. J'en ai discuté avec Clint et il est d'accord avec moi. Nous devons...nous devons agir en dehors des accords, et rétablir l'ancienne équipe. Celle qui fonctionnait. 

21h26 : J'en conclus, être hors la loi. 

…

Note pour l'avenir : Se souvenir que tout n'est qu'à l'instant. Lorsqu'on pense avoir atteint le bonheur absolu, ou rien ne pourrait vous empêcher de toucher le ciel, penser qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui vous retient au sol et vous rend, eh bien, humain. 

Note pour Stark : Ce qu'il se passe ? Un élan de folie, sûrement. 

Note pour moi-même et ce journal -je-parle-aux-objets-maintenant- : Je sens que la fin est proche...

…

NDA : A vrai dire, le chapitre prochain, hihi. 

…


	7. Chapter 7

...

Note pour Steve : Tu parles dans ton sommeil. Enfin, quand tu dors, chose qui arrive peu...maintenant. 

Note pour Bruce : Quand tout sera fini, faudra qu'on organise ton enterrement de vie de jeune garçon. 

Note pour Natasha : Et le tien, aussi. 

Note pour Tony : Toi aussi, tu en rêves encore ? 

…

Mardi : 02h16 : Déjà qu'on ne dort plus beaucoup depuis que nous sommes devenus des hors la loi...Réunion improvisée suite à la patrouille de Sam. Tout est allé vite, trop vite. Nous avons été déclarés hors la loi, juste en essayant de sauver des vies. Et puis, ils ont bien profité du fait que, il y a quelques jours alors, j'avais essayé de dominer le monde une nouvelle fois. 

02h45:Steve ne dort plus beaucoup. Mais lorsqu'il dort, il parle dans son sommeil, et bouge. Il bouge et tend les bras pour me trouver, me serrer. Nous sommes devenus nécessaires à l'autre. 

03h01 : Lorsque je rejoins Steve au lit, il est assis et dessine. Je m'approche pour m'installer près de lui. Il me dessine en train de sourire. « Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire... » dit-il. C'est vrai, moi aussi ça fait longtemps. 

03h12 : « On devrait dormir, Steve. Tu es fatigué, et demain...enfin, aujourd'hui va être une longue journée. ». Il sourit. « Je ne suis pas fatigué, et il me serait impossible de fermer l’œil lorsque je sais qu'aujourd'hui nous allons affronter nos amis pour des idées qui sont logiques à mes yeux. ». 

03h14 : « Tu voudrais qu'on les appelle comment, nos enfants ? ». Bon, maintenant c'est sûr, je ne risque pas de dormir de la nuit. 

03h26 : Après que Steve ait tranché pour Peggy et James, il se penche au dessus de moi, appuyé sur un coude de chaque côté de ma tête et murmure : « Et ça te dirait qu'on se marie en même temps que Bruce et Natasha ? ». Il sourit en me voyant écarquiller les yeux. « Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne vais pas te laisser filer, Loki. Je t'aime... »

04h02 : Après une séance de...Non. Pas de sexe. Il s'agissait de bien plus que cela. On a fait l'amour, oui, c'est ça. Et c'était...je crois que j'ai souri, non ? 

06h01 : Dur de se lever, après avoir dormi à peine deux heures. Steve, lui, a quitté le lit juste après notre séance de corps à corps, si j'ose dire. Je ne suis pas prêt pour cette journée. Tout pourrait prendre un nouveau tournant aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas que nous nous battions, comme me l'a répété plusieurs fois Steve. Il faut que nous parvenions à les convaincre de se rassembler...C'est peine perdu, non ? 

06h41 : « T'as une sale tête Lo. Tu devrais dormir la nuit. » plaisante Natasha au petit-dèj ce matin. Elle a bonne mine, elle. Bruce est peut être pas aussi fougueux que Steve. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de taquiner la Veuve Noir à ce sujet dès le matin, et alors que nous nous apprêtons à passer une journée comme celle qui va se dérouler. 

06h55 : Steve revient dans la pièce qui fait office de cuisine dans notre base, accompagné de Sam, en sueur tout deux, et mes pensées divergent un instant, avant de me souvenir de la conversation de cette nuit. Je crois que j'ai vraiment hâte que cette superbe vie avec Steve débute. Mais pourquoi ai-je du endurer tant de choses avant d'y avoir le droit ? 

06h55-bis : Et surtout, pourquoi sommes nous obligés de nous battre contre ceux qu'on aime pour y arriver, aussi ? 

07h02 : Entraînement dès le matin. Je devrais être habitué, mais non, pas du tout. 

07h07 : Et maintenant c'est Natasha qui se moque parce qu'elle me bat au corps à corps. 

07h11 : Depuis quand Sam et Scott sont-ils aussi doués ? Je me suis littéralement fait battre par eux. C'est...humiliant. 

07h11-bis : « Hé, Steve. Tu le fatigues trop ou quoi ? Il s'est fait battre par Scott ! ». Rigolez, rigolez. Faites comme ci j'étais pas là. Du coup, Steve s'approche de moi. 

07h13 : « Loki. On va revoir des trucs simples ensemble, d'accord ? ». Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Ne me traite pas comme un débutant. Tu sais très bien que je suis doué. ». Il sourit. « Oh oui, je le sais. »

07h16 : L'entraînement ressemble plus à un préliminaire qu'à autre chose. 

11h11 : Nous sommes maintenant dans un quinjet, au point de rendez vous. Un aéroport vide. Au moins, on risque pas de blesser quelqu'un. Enfin, j'espère. 

11h15 : Les autres sont déjà partis à leurs postes. Je ne suis pas prêt, nom de dieu. Avant d'aller rejoindre mon poste, c'est à dire au sol pour faire face à Wanda -magie/magie donc-, Steve m'attrape par la taille, dépose ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes et me dit : « Je t'aime, d'accord ? ». Pourquoi... Il sort un anneau de sa poche et le glisse à mon doigt. « Je te vois tout à l'heure. »

12h03 : Steve et Tony discutent ensemble, au centre. Enfin, leurs gestes suggèrent plutôt qu'ils s'engueulent. Dès qu'il est arrivé, Tony m'a regardé puis a secoué la tête, comme pour se concentrer à nouveau. Suis-je si perturbant que cela ? 

12h07 : Les conversations n'ont rien donné, et, dans un bordel pas possible, je me retrouve face à Peter. J'adore ce gosse. Lorsque je laisse échapper un coup plus fort qu'un autre, Wade me tombe dessus et me bloque, sauf que Sam vient le projeter plus loin au sol. 

12h11 : Vision me bloque dans un coin avec ses pouvoirs, tandis que War Machine s'apprête à dégainer. Mais Steve fait barrage avec son bouclier. 

12h26 : Ma magie n'avait pas été aussi sollicitée depuis...Depuis un moment, il faut dire. Et comme Steve est occupé avec les autres, je dois me créer des petites barrières anti propulseurs d'Iron Man. Je parviens à le repousser, mais il revient derechef. Nous restons immobiles pendant un moment, à bout de souffle. Chacun est très fort. Il me fixe derrière son masque de fer. « Je suis désolé Loki. Mais tu dois m'écouter. Les Accords sont bons pour- ». Alors j'explose : « Ils ne sont bons à rien du tout ! Tout est de ma faute, alors c'est à moi de réparer. Ne comprends dont tu pas ? L'équipe est divisée, elle ne l'était pas avant ces accords ? Il faut- », « NOUS SOMMES DES HORS LA LOI SI NOUS N'OBEISSONS PAS, BON SANG ! », m'a t-il interrompu. Alors je l'ai observé, et j'ai lâché. « Dans ce cas, arrête moi ! »

12h48 : Et maintenant, c'est Steve qui nous commande dans l'oreillette. « Il faut qu'on bouge. Ca ne sert à rien. » Alors quand il commande, on bouge. 

13h25 : Les autres avaient bien compris que nous allions partir. Mais nous sommes tout de même parvenus à déguerpir. Steve a les traits fermés, déçu que nous n'ayons pas pu les convaincre. Alors, une fois à l'intérieur, il lance, à chaud : « Il faut que nous nous séparions. L'équipe est morte et...il n'y a plus d'avenir pour les Avengers. Il faut donc que nous nous séparions

13h29 : Natasha et moi restons bras dans les bras. Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions à en arriver là. Elle me regarde en souriant, avec des larmes pleins les yeux. Puis, dit : « On se revoit très vite, d'accord ? ». 

13h35 : Nous atterrissons un peu plus loin, et nous savons qu'il s'agit de l'heure des adieux, chose que je déteste. Je les serre tous dans mes bras, même ceux que je ne connaissais pas avant ces événements. Ils ont tous été là pour soutenir une cause juste, même si, je le sais, nous ne nous y sommes pas pris de la meilleure des manières. Puis, après cela, chacun par de son côté, Natasha avec Bruce, Sam avec Scott et Clint. Steve et moi. 

17h02 : Après être rentrés rapidement pour attraper deux sacs et des affaires vite fait, nous sommes partis avec le premier vol. Dans l'avion, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer cet endroit que je quittais, mais je ne pouvais non plus m'empêcher de penser à celui qui nous attendait. 

…

11 ans plus tard. France, Paris. Un Mercredi, 10h10 : Je devais simplement faire du rangement avec les enfants, car le grenier de la maison se remplit de vieilles bricoles et...j'ai retrouvé ce journal. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Pratiquement plus, du moins. Il faudrait que je le relise ce soir...

19h15 : Steve rentre du boulot. Il travaille dans un grand garage, et moi j'ai retrouvé un poste dans une petite librairie de quartier, mais j'y travaille uniquement deux jours par semaine. Il me trouve dans la cuisine, en train de feuilleter mon vieux journal, tandis que les enfants attendent le dîner en regardant la télé. 

19h21 : « Ca va ? » me demande-t-il, en m'enlaçant. Il trouve mes lèvres dans un geste automatique pour nous et une de ses mains s'aventure même sur mes fesses. 11 ans de mariage, ça aide. 

19h43 : Lorsque nous passons à table, Steve ne me dit rien par rapport à ce journal et se contente de bavarder avec les enfants. Peggy, notre dernière, marmonne des choses incompréhensibles, tandis que James, notre premier, hausse les épaules lorsqu'on lui demande comment s'est passé l'école aujourd'hui. 

19h43-bis : « On a fait les poussières dans le grenier ! » s'exclame Natasha, notre deuxième, la bouche pleine. Steve lui fait une grimace, comme il aime tant et me complimente sur mon plat. 

20h22 : Les enfants courent retrouver leurs dessins animés préférés et Steve m'aide à débarrasser. « Loki, » commence-t-il, la voix assurée. « j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait retourner les voir ce week end ». Une assiette m'échappe des mains, mais Steve la rattrape. Je le regarde et sourit. « Ce serait génial. » Tant de temps est passé alors...peut être, enfin, que nous pourrions y retourner, oui. 

21h00 : Lorsque les enfants sont au lit, nous nous installons dans le salon et feuilletons silencieusement mon journal. Je rougis à certains passages, pleure à d'autres, rigole et soupire enfin. Toutes ces épreuves, toutes ces choses endurées pour enfin arriver à une vie parfaite. Enfin, presque parfaite...

…

Samedi:07h00 : Nous arrivons à New York, et je me sens remplis d'une émotion qui m'étais alors inconnue. Cette ville m'a tant manqué.

07h10 : Nous trouvons un taxi très rapidement et facilement, comme une rangée de voiture jaune à votre service garées devant l'aéroport. Steve me rassure, me dit que les enfants vont bien, comme la voisine les garde pour ce week end et que les autres seront tous heureux de nous revoir. J'espère surtout que cette histoire de « Civil War » est loin derrière nous. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait encore d'actualité étant donné que les Avengers, enfin l'équipe, est morte. 

08h45 : Nous marchons main dans la main en entrant dans la base. Heureusement que les doigts de Steve tiennent les miens, sinon je me serais déjà écroulé au sol. 

08h46 : « J'espère que tout le monde répondra présent à mon appel ». Ou plus clairement un message qu'il a envoyé à tout le monde jeudi matin, pour leur faire part de notre envie de les revoir. J'espère aussi qu'ils seront tous là...

09h00 : Nous arrivons tous en même temps dans la salle. Et...j'ai vraiment du mal à retenir mes larmes. 

09h04 : Peter est devenu un brillant ingénieur, marié avec Wade qui lui s'est rangé et est devenu directeur d'une boîte sportive. Clint et Laura ont encore agrandi la famille, mais je plaisante en leur disant que garder les enfants sera plus compliqué maintenant. Natasha me serre si fort contre elle que je crois bien que je vais exploser pendant un instant. Elle me montre sa bague, puis me parle de ses voyages avec Bruce, notamment au Wakanda où T'Challa et Bruce sont devenus de très bons amis. Et puis...

09h11 : Tony entre dans la salle, seul, du moins accompagné d'un garçon de 8 ans qui lui ressemble incroyablement. Il regarde autour de lui et dit, émerveillé, « Les Avengers ! »

09h14 : Je profite des retrouvailles entre Sam et Steve pour aller saluer Tony. Il me voit arriver, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et me sourit. « Tiens. Loki. Ca va ? ». Il me serre dans ses bras et me montre son fils. « Voici Howard, il a sept ans et demi. ». Il comprend ma question silencieuse et répond : « Sa mère et moi sommes divorcés depuis deux ans. C'est compliqué, mais c'est mieux ainsi. ». Howard me sourit et me demande si moi aussi j'ai des enfants. Je m'accroupis et me met à sa hauteur, lui explique que si un jour il passe en France avec son papa il pourra venir jouer avec Peggy, Natasha et James. 

09h16 : Je montre des photos de mes bouts à Tony qui a insisté pour les voir. « James ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Steve. Mais les deux autres, c'est toi tout craché ! ». Puis il ajoute : « Ils sont magnifiques et vous faites un couple superbe, Loki. Onze ans de mariage, c'est...waouh. »

11h12 : Nous ne voyons plus le temps passer. Non, c'est le temps qui passe trop vite, tout simplement. 

12h03 : Natasha a trop commandé de nourritures. Je vais reprendre du poids, à coup sûr. Mais bon, disons que c'est une exception. Natasha me questionne d'ailleurs sur le nombre de kilos que j'ai pris lors de mes grossesses. Non mais sérieusement...Elle m'avait trop manqué ! 

…

Presque deux ans plus tard : 

Mardi : 12h03 : Tiens, qui ça peut être ? Steve est au boulot. La voisine est partie au marché. Les petits sont à l'école. Natasha ne passe que la semaine prochaine... ? Alors...

12h04 : « Salut, beauté. ». Tony. 

12h05 : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». C'est vrai quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? 

12h06 : « Depuis notre dernière rencontre, avec tout le monde, il y a deux mois, ça me tracasse et il fallait à tout prix que je te le dise, Loki... ». Puis il s'approche, près, encore plus près, trop près, sa main sur ma joue, ses lèvres presque collées aux miennes, puis, il lâche : « Je t'aime... »

…

Note pour moi-même : C'est trop tard, et la vie ne changera pas. Ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi ne changera pas. Alors Tony, c'est hors de question. 

Note pour Tony : Je suis heureux que tu sois parvenu à passer par dessus ton ego, mais ma vie et celle de steve ne fait qu'une. 

Note pour mon journal : Je crois que c'est terminé. Je n'ai plus besoin de ce journal parce que tout est réglé maintenant. La seule chose qui m'inquiète maintenant, c'est la vie de mes enfants, et c'est tout. 

Note pour Steve : Merci pour tout. 

Note pour Peggy : Je t'aime ma beauté. 

Note pour James : Tu es déjà si grand. 

Note pour Natasha, ma fille : Tu es aussi magnifique que ma meilleure amie. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien, plus tard. 

Note pour Bruce & Natasha : Quel couple ! 

Note pour Clint & Laura : Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter d'agrandir la famille, parce que votre maison ne suffira plus, et ce malgré tous les travaux que vous pourrez y effectuer. 

Note pour Howard : Ton père est un homme formidable, ne l'oublie jamais, même si c'est aussi un gros con, parfois. 

Note pour Peter : Je suis si fier de toi. J'avoue que j'aurais aimé être ton père, si moi et Tony aurions été ensemble. Mais je te considère tout de même comme mon petit, alors...Et ne te laisse pas faire par Wade ! 

Note pour toi, Loki : Regarde moi tout ces progrès. Je suis fier de toi. Maintenant garde ce journal à ton chevet et, lorsque les choses te semblent terribles ou impossibles, feuillette le en te souvenant qu'à un moment dans ta vie, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires. Et souviens toi de tout, de chaque mot, même futile. 

Note de fin : Tout est dit, non ? 

…

Note PS -au cas où?!- : Je suis tout de même passé à la librairie acheter un autre carnet en guise de journal...au cas où.

…

The end.   
Le Journal De Loki, by xNJx

…


End file.
